


The Lost Light Non-Essential Provisions Request and Orders Record

by Curlystraw



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 19-Part Fanfiction Starring a Toaster, Epistolary, Gen, shopping list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curlystraw/pseuds/Curlystraw
Summary: Compiled and Updated by Toaster: Provisions Officer of the Lost Light.
Comments: 104
Kudos: 124





	1. Log 1

**Author's Note:**

> “You lot are wonderful, but I’ll put a toaster in the background and you’ll write a 19-part fanfiction about it.” - JRO
> 
> Challenge accepted.

The Lost Light Non-Essential Provisions Request and Orders Record  
Compiled and Updated by Toaster: Provisions Officer of the Lost Light

Requested by Rodimus: 2 boxes of energon mini snack cubes, 3 packs of copper nuggets, 3 packs of unoxidized lithium shavings, 4 boxes of rust biscuits, 1 crate of Energulp brand soda  
Request Notes: Get the Energulp with the green cans! NOT the blue cans!  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: Energulp has decided to rebrand their packaging and phase out the green cans in favor of blue. The soda formula itself has been unchanged. -Toaster  
In accordance with your request note, your request of 1 crate could not be fulfilled. Your other requests have been procured and delivered to your quarters. Please reword and resubmit your unfulfilled request. -Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord

Requested by Drift: 2 units of unprocessed aluminum crumbles, 6 units of enriched lead powder, 6 units of enriched silicon powder, 6 units of enriched dilithium crystal powder, 1 pack of unoxidized lithium shavings, 4 boxes of rust biscuits  
Request Notes: If you can’t find the enriched powders, regular is fine.  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Enriched powders have been procured. -Toaster

Requested by Crosscut: 1 box of energon mini snack cubes, 2 boxes of oil cake mix, 2 bottles of lithium juice  
Request Notes: Can I get orange mini cubes, or is the color random?  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: No boxes of single-color cubes were available, but I found a mixed box that had a lot of orange cubes. Best I could do. -Toaster

Requested by Rewind: 6 boxes of rust biscuits, 6 boxes of crushed silicon snacks, 10 boxes of chrome biscuit mix, 2 packages of curly straws, 4 casks of enriched mineral oil, 2 cases of alpha resins, 1 unit of alloy tea powder, 2 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Toaster: 30 cases of energon mini cubes, 30 boxes of rust biscuits, 50 packages of curly straws, 30 units of alloy tea powder, 30 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 20 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 20 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes, 10 boxes of polonium crackers  
Request Notes: This order isn’t for me. The captain and crew have requested a supply of snacks and straws for the common areas.  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Toaster: 4 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 4 boxes of enriched mineral loaf mix (with nuts,) 6 prepackaged mineral loaves, 3 cubes of crunchy polonium butter, 3 cubes of polonium extract jelly  
Request Notes: This request is for me, personally.  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: It’s weird to approve an order for yourself. -Toaster

Requested by Red Alert: 3 bags of silicon salt chips, 6 bags of iron alloy chips, 10 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder  
Request Notes: Don’t crush my chips.  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Your chips arrived uncrushed, and there was a “buy one get 1 free” sale on the iron alloy chips. Enjoy your 12 bags of iron alloy chips! -Toaster

Requested by Ore: 2 boxes of crushed silicon snacks, 1 unit of enriched lead powder, 2 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes  
Request Notes: No sprinkles on the snack cakes pls  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: No sprinkles on the snack cakes. -Toaster

Requested by Shock: 2 boxes of crushed silicon snacks, 1 unit of enriched lead powder, 2 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes  
Request Notes: Can I get the oil cakes w/o sprinkles?  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: No sprinkles on the snack cakes. -Toaster

Requested by The Sparkeater: 30 fresh turbofoxes  
Request Notes: so hungry  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: Is this a joke?? -Toaster

Requested by Powerglide: 2 packs of oxidized lithium shavings, 2 cases of mini energon snack cubes  
Request Notes: If you can’t find unoxidized, then oxidized is fine. I don’t care.  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: I got you one pack of oxidized and one unoxidized. -Toaster

Requested by Pipes: 5 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes, 4 cubes of aluminum extract jelly, 4 cubes of polonium extract jelly, 1 package of curly straws, 1 cube of plutonium butter, 4 boxes of mineral loaf mix  
Request Notes: Can I get the oil cakes with the sprinkles?  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Oil snack cakes with sprinkles have been procured. -Toaster

Requested by Swerve: 2 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 2 packs of copper nuggets, 2 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 2 boxes of rust biscuits, 3 packs of galvanized soup mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Perceptor: 2 cases of unprocessed oil seltzer, 2 bottles of lithium juice, 6 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 2 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 2 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Tripodeca: 3 boxes of rust biscuits, 3 boxes of silicon biscuits, 3 prepackaged mineral cakes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Mainframe: 3 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 3 boxes of rust biscuits, 2 boxes of silicon biscuits, 3 units of unprocessed aluminum crumbles  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Rodimus: 1 crate of Energulp brand soda  
Request Notes: Blue cans are fine!  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: Energulp brand soda is not carried in this sector of space. Please resubmit your request(s) later. -Toaster

Requested by Rung: 6 boxes of energon candy sticks, 3 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 6 boxes of rust sticks, 3 boxes of rust biscuits, 3 boxes of mineral cake mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: Mineral cake mix couldn't found and was replaced with mineral loaf mix. Sorry! -Toaster

Requested by Chromedome: 3 units of alloy tea powder, 2 boxes of oil cake mix, 4 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes, 2 packages of curly straws  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Dipstick: 4 boxes of oil cake mix, 3 cases of alpha resins, 2 boxes of rust biscuits, 2 boxes of energon candy sticks  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Blaster: 2 boxes of polonium crackers, 1 pack of copper nuggets, 2 packs of iron filings, 2 casks of enriched mineral oil  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Skids: 2 bottles of lithium juice, 2 packs of dilithium crystal starch, 1 pack of unoxidized lithium shavings, 2 boxes of rust biscuits  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Crosshairs: 1 crate of Energulp brand soda, 2 boxes of chrome biscuit mix, 2 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 1 pack of iron filings  
Request Notes: Can you find mineral loaf mix without nuts?  
Status: Approves  
Additional Notes: Your mineral loaf mix is nut-free. -Toaster

Requested by Brawn: 6 packs of galvanized soup mix  
Request Notes: Gotta have my SOUP  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Whirl: 4 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 1 crate of galvanized turbo juice, 6 boxes of rust biscuits, 6 boxes of energon mini snack cubes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: Request denied for the galvanized turbo juice. Your other requests have been procured and delivered to your quarters. -Toaster

Requested by Tailgate: 3 boxes of Minerale Royale mini aluminum candy cluster nuggets, 3 boxes of Minerale Royale brand candy tubes, 4 boxes of Minerale Royale rusty discs, 3 boxes of Minerale Royale pralines, 6 boxes of Minerale Royale silicon sticks  
Request Notes: I can rlly place orders for whatever snacks I want? Wow!  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: Yes, crewmembers can order personal quantities of non-essential provisions (within reason.) But unfortunately, the Minerale Royale company has been out of business for 4 million years. I substituted your order with 3 boxes of rust biscuits, 3 boxes of energon candy sticks, 2 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 2 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes, and 3 boxes of crushed silicon snacks, 2 packs of copper nuggets, 2 bags of silicon salt chips, and 2 bags of iron alloy chips. Try them out, and feel free to place future requests for the snacks you like! -Toaster


	2. Log 2

Requested by Rodimus: 2 boxes of energon mini snack cubes, the Energulp soda I requested earlier  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: The energon mini snack cubes have been delivered to your quarters, but all requests without a number and unit type are ignored by the request system and Ultra Magnus. Please resubmit your other request in the proper formatting. -Toaster

Requested by Brainstorm: 2 cases of unprocessed oil seltzer, 4 bottles of lithium juice, 2 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 1 box of powdered copper drink mix, 2 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 1 unit of alloy tea powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Trailbreaker: 3 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 3 boxes of oil cake mix, 2 boxes of salted polonium crackers  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: There was a 2-for-1 sale on the polonium crackers, so I got you 4 boxes. Enjoy. -Toaster

Requested by Ratchet: 1 box of individually packaged beryllium bars, 2 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 1 box of enriched energon mini snack cubes, 3 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 2 boxes of mini copper crackers  
Request Notes: Tell everyone to lay off the rust biscuits! They cause buildup in your tanks and I don’t want to spend my time scraping junk out of the entire crew!  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: If you want to make a health announcement to the crew, talk to Rodimus or Ultra Magnus. I only handle the provisions. -Toaster

Requested by Smokescreen: 4 boxes of rust biscuits  
Request Notes: I heard Ratchet yelling about these things and have to try them, haha  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Enjoy. -Toaster

Requested by Kindle: 4 boxes of energon mini snack cubes, 4 boxes of spicy energon mini snack cubes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Swerve: 40 boxes of energon mini cubes, 40 boxes of engex mini cubes, 8 casks of enriched energon oil, 8 crates of Energulp soda, 8 crates of engex, 25 bottles of lithium juice, 6 crates of galvanized turbo juice, 8 crates of engex cubes, 20 bottles of energon wine, 20 bottles of mineral oil, 6 crates of unprocessed liquid energon, 6 boxes of mercury drink additives, 6 boxes of copper drink additives, 6 boxes of chrome drink additives, 6 crates of mineral spritzer, 20 bottles of engine spritzer, 5 bottles of concentrated cobalt flavoring, 5 bottles of concentrated mercury flavoring, 5 bottles of concentrated cerium flavoring, 5 crates of every flavor of Kremzeek brand juice, 3 bags of powdered high-octane energon additive, 3 bags of neon energon additive, 50 packages of curly straws, 50 packages of those little plastic drink swords, 50 packages of those little drink umbrellas  
Request Notes: Don’t let Ultra Magnus see this! B-)  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Give me free drinks in your new bar, and I’ll keep your orders a secret forever. -Toaster

Requested by Rodimus: MAGNUS AND TOASTER, GIVE ME MY SODA!!!  
Request Notes: I SAW LOADS OF ENERGULP CRATES ON BOARD SO I KNOW YOU CAN ORDER IT NOW!!!  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: Please resubmit your request with the proper formatting. In the meantime, talk to Swerve if you want to purchase some from him. -Toaster

Requested by Sunstreaker: 4 bags of silicon salt chips, 2 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: None  
Additional Notes: Approved

Requested by Chromedome: 1 box of powdered copper drink mix, 2 boxes of oil cake mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)   
Additional Notes: No copper drink mix was available, so I got you a pack of copper nuggets instead. Sorry for the inconvenience. -Toaster

Requested by Mainframe: 2 units of unprocessed aluminum crumbles  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Skids: 2 bottles of lithium juice, 3 bags of iron alloy chips, 2 boxes of continuity soup mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Rung: 6 boxes of energon candy sticks, 2 boxes of mineral loaf mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: Mineral loaf mix was sold out, so I substituted with mineral cake mix. -Toaster

Requested by Drift: 3 units of enriched silicon powder, 2 units of enriched dilithium crystal powder, 1 pack of unoxidized lithium shavings, 1 crate of aluminum extract health juice  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Whirl: 6 boxes of energon mini snack cubes, 2 boxes pf instant chrome coffee powder, 10 boxes of enerjolt energy drink mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Please don’t drink all of that at once! -Toaster

Requested by Tripodeca: 3 boxes of rust sticks, 3 boxes of energon candy sticks, 3 units of alloy tea powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Highbrow: 3 boxes of silicon biscuits  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: There was a sale, so I was able to get 4 for the same price. Enjoy your extra box of biscuits! -Toaster

Requested by Pipes: 4 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes, 1 package of curly straws, 4 boxes of chrome biscuit mix  
Request Notes: Sprinkles on the oil cakes, please?  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: You got it. -Toaster

Requested by Rodimus: 1 crate of Energulp brand soda please and thank you  
Request Notes: COME ON  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: Unfortunately, the only Energulp soda that I could get a hold of is expired. Normally I wouldn’t fulfill the request but Magnus and I both agreed that you can have the soda because you’ve been wanting it for a long time. Enjoy. -Toaster

Requested by Red Alert: 3 boxes of enerjolt energy drink mix, 4 bags of silicon salt chips, 3 bags of iron alloy chips, 6 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder  
Request Notes: Don’t crush my chips. Thank you for not crushing them last time.  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Your chips are as un-crushed as I can get them. -Toaster

Requested by Brawn: 4 boxes of continuity soup mix, 2 packs of galvanized soup mix, 2 boxes of energon candy sticks  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Dipstick: 2 packs of iron filings, 2 packs of copper nuggets, 1 box of energon mini cubes, 2 boxes of crushed silicon snacks  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: The supplier got a bad batch of iron filings and had to recall them. Try again when we’re in a different sector. Everything else in your order was fulfilled. -Toaster

Requested by Cyclonus: 2 packages of curly straws  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Tailgate: 6 boxes of energon candy sticks, 2 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 3 bags of silicon salt chips, 5 bags of iron alloy chips, 1 box of powdered copper drink mix, 1 box of instant chrome coffee powder, 1 bottle of lithium juice  
Request Notes: Thx for sending the modern snacks!!   
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: You’re welcome! -Toaster


	3. Log 3

Requested by Crosscut: 2 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 2 boxes of mineral cake mix, 1 unit of aluminum crumbles  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Ratchet: 2 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 1 case of unprocessed oil seltzer, 3 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Toaster: 6 prepackaged mineral loaves, 4 cubes of crunchy polonium butter, 2 cubes of smooth polonium butter, 2 cubes unsaturated polyester resin, 4 cubes of polonium extract jelly  
Request Notes: Still weird to approve my own requests.  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None, I guess. -Toaster

Requested by Perceptor: 2 cases of unprocessed oil seltzer, 1 box of instant chrome coffee powder, 2 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 2 boxes of energon candy sticks, 4 bottles of lithium juice, 2 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Brainstorm: 2 cases of unprocessed oil seltzer, 1 box of instant chrome coffee powder, 2 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 2 boxes of energon candy sticks, 4 bottles of lithium juice, 2 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 1 unit of alloy tea powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: For a second I wondered if I mixed up yours and Perceptor’s orders. Weird coincidence! -Toaster

Requested by Blaster: 3 boxes of crushed silicon snacks  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Deftwing: 2 boxes of enerjolt energy drink mix, 1 box of individually packaged beryllium bars  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Lancet: 2 units of enriched lead powder, 2 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes, 1 box of mineral loaf mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Swerve: 15 boxes of energon mini cubes, 15 boxes of engex mini cubes, 2 casks of enriched energon oil, 12 bottles of lithium juice, 2 crates of galvanized turbo juice, 10 bottles of energon wine, 8 crates of engex cubes, 15 bottles of mineral oil, 2 crates of polonium, bismuth, wild cyberberry, and mixed mineral flavors of Kremzeek brand juice, 2 bags of powdered high-octane energon additive, 2 crates of unprocessed liquid energon, 3 boxes of copper drink additives, 2 boxes of mercury drink additives, 6 crates of mineral spritzer, 10 bottles of engine spritzer, 2 bottles of concentrated cobalt flavoring, 12 medium geosynthetic membranes, 1 bottle of concentrated mercury flavoring, 2 bottles of concentrated cerium flavoring, 4 bags of neon energon additive, 25 packages of curly straws, 10 packages of those little plastic drink swords, 40 packages of those little drink umbrellas  
Request Notes: Thanks for not telling, even though Magnus found out. B-)  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Thanks for the free drinks! Keep ‘em coming! -Toaster

REQUESTED BY SIREN: 1 CRATE OF ENERGULP BRAND SODA, 2 CASKS OF ENRICHED MINERAL OIL, 3 BOXES OF DILITHIUM CRUMBLES  
REQUEST NOTES: NONE  
STATUS: APPROVED  
ADDITIONAL NOTES: NONE -TOASTER

Requested by Rodimus: -1 crate of Energulp brand soda  
Request Notes: It’s expired! You gave me expired soda!! This is mutiny!!!  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: I was only fulfilling your many requests the best I could at the time. If you don’t want the soda, handle the disposal yourself. -Toaster

Requested by Rung: 2 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 8 boxes of energon candy sticks, 5 boxes of rust sticks, 4 boxes of rust biscuits, 3 boxes of mineral cake mix  
Request Notes: If there isn’t any cake mix, I’m fine with loaf mix. Thank you for sending substitutions!  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: Amazingly, the store in this sector was all out of mineral cake AND mineral loaf mix. I substituted with 4 prepackaged mineral loaves. Two with nuts, and two without. The rust biscuits have been banned by Ratchet, so I replaced them with silicon biscuits. Sorry! -Toaster

Requested by First Aid: 1 crate of aluminum extract health juice, 2 boxes of polonium crackers, 2 packages of curly straws  
Request Notes: Can I get blue curly straws?  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: I found packages of mixed blue and green curly straws. Best I could do. -Toaster

Requested by Toxin: 3 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes with sprinkles  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Pointblank: 1 box of energon mini cubes, 3 boxes of energon candy sticks  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None 

Requested by Toaster: 30 cases of energon mini cubes, 40 boxes of energon candy sticks, 50 packages of curly straws, 30 units of alloy tea powder, 30 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 20 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 20 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 20 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes, 10 boxes of polonium crackers  
Request Notes: This order isn’t for me. The captain and crew and the captain have requested a supply of snacks and straws for the common areas.  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Blaster: toast  
Request Notes: You gotta use your transformation cog to keep it healthy! :)  
Status: Denied!   
Additional Notes: No! -Toaster

Requested by Whirl: 6 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 5 boxes of energon mini snack cubes, 2 packages of curly straws, 2 boxes of powdered copper drink mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Atomizer: 2 boxes of silicon biscuits, 3 boxes of rust sticks, 2 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: There was a sale on the silicon biscuits, so you got three boxes. -Toaster

Requested by Cosmos: 4 boxes of dilithium crumbles  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Jackpot: 2 packs of copper nuggets, 4 boxes of crushed copper crumbles, 2 boxes of enerjolt energy drink mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Drift: 3 units of unprocessed aluminum crumbles, 1 unit of enriched lead powder, 5 units of enriched dilithium crystal powder, 2 boxes of gilded aluminum nuggets, 2 boxes of oil cake mix  
Request Notes: Is there a kind of oil cake mix with no preservatives?  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Buddy, oil cake mixes are pretty much ALL preservatives. -Toaster

Requested by Perceptor: 3 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 2 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 2 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 1 box of crushed copper crumbles  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Hoist: 2 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 2 bags of iron alloy chips  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Brainstorm: 3 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 2 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 2 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 1 box of crushed copper crumbles, 1 unit of alloy tea powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: You sure you aren’t mixing your orders up with Perceptor’s? -Toaster

Requested by Brainstorm: 1 box of powdered copper drink mix, 2 units of alloy tea powder, 4 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes  
Request Notes: Send this to Chromedome’s room, not mine.  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: He wouldn’t open his door, so I left it in the hall and sent him a delivery notice. -Toaster

Requested by Ambulon: ½ box of energon mini snack cubes, 3 prepackaged mineral loaves   
Request Notes: Can I get the mineral loaves cut in half? They’re easier to store that way.  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Why not? Six half-loaves, coming right up. -Toaster


	4. Log 4

Requested by Inferno: 2 units of spiced aluminum crumbles, 4 cubes of polonium extract jelly, 2 boxes of chrome biscuits  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Mainframe: 3 cases of energon mini snack cubes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Sunstreaker: 4 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 2 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 2 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 3 boxes of continuity soup mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

REQUESTED BY SIREN: 2 CASKS OF ENRICHED MINERAL OIL, 2 BOXES OF POLONIUM CRACKERS, 4 BOTTLES OF LITHIUM JUICE  
REQUEST NOTES: NONE  
STATUS: APPROVED  
ADDITIONAL NOTES: NONE

Requested by Skids: 2 bottles of lithium juice, 6 packs of galvanized soup mix, 2 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Gears: 2 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 1 case of unprocessed oil seltzer, 2 boxes of mineral cake mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Ratchet: 2 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 2 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes, 2 packs of copper nuggets  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Rung: 8 boxes of energon candy sticks, 2 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 5 boxes of rust sticks, 3 boxes of mineral cake mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: The mineral cake mix was expired, so I replaced it with mineral loaf mix. This keeps happening! -Toaster

Requested by Highbrow: 2 boxes of silicon biscuits, 2 boxes of rust sticks, 1 box of crushed copper crumbles  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Toxin: 2 units of enriched silicon powder, 2 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes, 3 bags of iron alloy chips  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Sprocket: 1 box of enerjolt energy drink mix, 2 boxes of energon mini snack cubes  
Request Notes: Can I get pink cubes? I don’t like the blue ones.  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: I found pink mini snack cubes, but they come with free samples of blue cubes. You can throw them out or give them to someone else. -Toaster

Requested by Rollout: 3 boxes of oil cake mix, 6 bags of silicon salt chips  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: The oil cake mix we got was expired, so I replaced it with mineral loaf mix. Better luck next time! -Toaster

Requested by Jackpot: 10 boxes of super mini energon snack cubes  
Request Notes: Make sure these are the ones that come with sweepstakes prizes inside! Not the regular mini snack cubes!!  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: It took 2 days to track down the super mini sweepstakes cubes! If you win something good, you have to share with me! -Toaster

Requested by Swerve: 15 boxes of energon mini cubes, 15 boxes of engex mini cubes, 3 casks of enriched energon oil, 7 bottles of lithium juice, 3 crates of galvanized turbo juice, 10 bottles of mineral oil, 2 crates of polonium, bismuth, wild cyberberry, and mixed mineral flavors of Kremzeek brand juice, 4 bags of powdered high-octane energon additive, 4 crates of unprocessed liquid energon, 8 boxes of copper drink additives, 2 boxes of mercury drink additives, 8 crates of mineral spritzer, 10 bottles of engine spritzer, 2 bottles of concentrated cobalt flavoring, 2 crates of aluminum extract health juice, 2 bottles of concentrated mercury flavoring, 1 bottle of concentrated cerium flavoring, 6 bags of neon energon additive, 15 boxes of enerjolt energy drink mix, 30 packages of curly straws, 6 packages of those little plastic drink swords, 50 packages of those little drink umbrellas  
Request Notes: For the bar. B-)  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Rodimus: 1 crate of Energulp brand soda that’s not expired, gross, weird, damaged, or undrinkable in any way  
Request Notes: COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: We ran out of space in the shipment shuttle and unfortunately, your request came in just after the cutoff time. Please resubmit your request in a more timely fashion. -Toaster

Requested by Sureshot: 5 boxes of mineral loaf mix  
Request Notes: With nuts, please!  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Found the kind with the nuts. -Toaster

Requested by Aquabat: 2 bottles of lithium juice, 3 boxes of polonium crackers, ½ crate of aluminum extract health juice  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Bobb:;;lpjkjkiiiiijnnmnnjnsd fgdfdzxxcbgvfcdxarxsxweweewWWEWE3W433433334W3W43W3W1``W  
Request Notes:NXZCVXN.,MN;’LL;;L’;PKOOOIJIJJKJKHKHH  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: What? -Toaster

Requested by Sunstreaker: 3 boxes of energon mini cubes  
Request Notes: Treats for Bob. Sorry about that last message!  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: lol -Toaster

Requested by Getaway: 3 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (with sprinkles,) 1 pack of lithium shavings, 2 boxes of Enerjolt energy drink mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Whirl: 10 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 5 boxes of energon mini snack cubes, 10 boxes of enerjolt energy drink mix, 3 packages of curly straws, 1 bag of neon energon additive, 1 bag of high-octane energon additive, 1 package of those stupid drink umbrellas  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Oh Primus please don’t drink all of that at once! -Toaster

Requested by Cyclonus: 5 boxes of energon candy sticks, 1 case of energon mini snack cubes, 2 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 2 bottles of lithium juice, 1 package of curly straws  
Request Notes: For Tailgate. Please ship this to the medbay. Anonymously.  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Done and done. I hope he starts feeling better soon. -Toaster

Requested by Blaster: 4 boxes of polonium crackers, 2 boxes of rust sticks, 2 packs of iron filings, 3 casks of enriched mineral oil, toast  
Request Notes: :)  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: No toast! -Toaster

Requested by First Aid: 1 crate of aluminum extract health juice, 2 packages of curly straws, 3 units of alloy tea powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Thunderclash: N/A  
Request Notes: I don’t need anything. I’m just saying hello! This is a wonderful service that you provide and a your shipmates were ecstatic about it. Keep up the good work!   
Status: OMG  
Additional Notes: Thank you! I had a gift basket sent over to the Vis Vitalis. Can I have your autograph?? -Toaster

Requested by Nightbeat: 2 cases of oil seltzer, 3 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 6 boxes of energon candy sticks, 3 boxes of energon mini snack cubes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Mainframe: 4 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 2 boxes of silicon biscuits, 3 units of unprocessed aluminum crumbles  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Sunstreaker: 4 bags of silicon salt chips, 4 boxes of oil cake mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Toaster: 25 cases of energon mini cubes, 40 boxes of energon candy sticks, 60 packages of curly straws, 45 units of alloy tea powder, 30 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 20 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 20 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 20 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes, 15 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes with sprinkles, 10 boxes of polonium crackers, 6 cases of alpha resins, 6 crates of aluminum extract health juice  
Request Notes: For the common areas.  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None?

Requested by Crosscut: 2 boxes of energon mini snack cubes, 2 boxes of crushed copper crumbles  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Ratchet: 3 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 2 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 2 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes, 3 boxes of mineral loaf mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Swerve: 2 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 3 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 3 boxes of polonium crackers, 3 packs of galvanized soup mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Swerve: 20 boxes of energon mini cubes, 25 boxes of engex mini cubes, 3 casks of enriched energon oil, 10 bottles of lithium juice, 5 crates of galvanized turbo juice, 10 bottles of mineral oil, 3 crates of polonium, bismuth, wild cyberberry, and mixed mineral flavors of Kremzeek brand juice, 4 bags of powdered high-octane energon additive, 6 crates of unprocessed liquid energon, 6 boxes of copper drink additives, 2 boxes of mercury drink additives, 8 crates of mineral spritzer, 10 bottles of engine spritzer, 2 bottles of concentrated cobalt flavoring, 4 crates of aluminum extract health juice, 2 bottles of concentrated mercury flavoring, 2 bottles of concentrated cerium flavoring, 8 bags of neon energon additive, 20 boxes of enerjolt energy drink mix, 40 packages of curly straws, 8 packages of those little plastic drink swords, 50 packages of those little drink umbrellas  
Request Notes: Restocking the bar! B-)   
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: The only things I couldn’t get in this sector were the concentrated mercury and cerium flavoring. -Toaster


	5. Log 5

Requested by Smokescreen: ½ crate of galvanized turbo juice, 2 cases of energon mini snack cubes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Brawn: 6 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 4 bags of silicon salt chips, 2 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Grapple: 4 packs of crunchy copper nuggets  
Request Notes: Can I get the packs that have free toys inside?  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Free toys? I had to pick up a few packs for myself, lmao! -Toaster

Requested by Hosehead: 2 units of enriched silicon powder, 1 case alpha resins, 3 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes, 2 packages of curly straws, 2 boxes of mini copper crackers, 2 units of unprocessed aluminum crumbles, 5 boxes of energon candy sticks  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Fervor: 4 boxes of crushed silicon snacks, 1 crate of energized aluminum juice, 6 cubes of polonium extract jelly, ½ crate of galvanized turbo juice, 2 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 6 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 2 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder  
Request Notes: Could I get the spicy silicon snacks?  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Spicy snacks acquired! -Toaster

Requested by Rung: 2 packs of copper nuggets, 4 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 2 packs of assorted crystal sprinkles, 6 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 1 cask of sweetened energon juice  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: Couldn’t find the sprinkles in this sector. But I threw in some energon candies instead. Sorry! -Toaster

Requested by Riptide: 3 cubes of aluminum extract jelly, 2 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 4 units of alloy tea powder, 8 packs of galvanized soup mix, 2 packs of unoxidized lithium shavings  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Chromedome: 4 packs of galvanized soup mix, 2 packs of unoxidized lithium shavings, ¼ crate of galvanized turbo juice, 4 cubes of polonium extract jelly, 6 packs of copper nuggets  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

REQUESTED BY SIREN: 3 BOXES OF POLONIUM CRACKERS, 3 BOXES OF RUBIDIUM BISCUITS, 2 CUBES OF ALUMINUM EXTRACT JELLY, 2 BOXES OF CRUSHED COPPER CRUMBLES  
REQUEST NOTES: NONE  
STATUS: APPROVED  
ADDITIONAL NOTES: NONE

Requested by Getaway: 2 cases of unprocessed oil seltzer, 3 bottles of lithium juice, 1 unit of enriched lead powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by First Aid: 5 packs of iron filings, 4 units of unprocessed aluminum crumbles, 4 bags of iron alloy chips, 2 cases enriched alpha resins, 7 boxes of enerjolt energy drink mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Jackpot: 4 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, ½ crate of energulp brand soda, 4 bottles of lithium juice, 4 boxes of crushed copper crumbles, 2 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder  
Request Notes: Can I get the light grade of the coffee powder?  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Found the light grade and there was a sale so I sent 3 boxes. Enjoy! -Toaster

Requested by Kindle: 4 boxes of energon mini cubes, 2 casks of enriched mineral oil, 3 units of enriched dilithium crystal powder, 2 cases alpha resins, 4 units of alloy tea powder  
Request Notes: Spiced tea please!  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: Couldn’t find the spiced tea, but I did find a spiced drink additive and threw it in your order. If it sucks, I won’t order it next time. -Toaster

Requested by Mainframe: 2 boxes of polonium crackers, 3 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes, 3 boxes of mini copper crackers, 2 cubes of polonium butter, 4 units of unprocessed aluminum crumbles, 1 crate of galvanized turbo juice  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Streetwise: 3 boxes of mineral cake mix, 2 boxes of rust sticks, ½ crate of aluminum extract health juice, 7 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 2 boxes of dilithium crumbles  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Hound: 2 cases of unprocessed oil seltzer, 2 units of enriched dilithium crystal powder, 3 packs of unoxidized lithium shavings, ¼ crate of Energulp brand soda  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Dipstick: 1 crate of galvanized turbo juice, 2 packages of curly straws, 2 boxes of energon mini cubes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Skids: 4 packs of galvanized soup mix, 3 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 2 cubes of polonium butter, 3 boxes of mineral cake mix, 3 boxes of enerjolt energy drink mix, 2 boxes of polonium crackers  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Nautica: 3 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (without sprinkles), 3 boxes of silicon biscuits, 3 cases of energon mini snack cubes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Tailgate: 4 boxes of energon candy sticks, 3 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 6 bags of iron alloy chips, 2 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 1 bottle of lithium juice, 4 packs of crystalized bismuth snacks  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Smokescreen: 3 boxes of enerjolt energy drink mix, 2 cases alpha resins, 3 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 4 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Doublecross: 2 cask of enriched mineral oil, 2 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 2 cubes of polonium extract jelly  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Blaster: 4 boxes of continuity soup mix, 2 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 3 boxes of crushed silicon snacks, 4 units of enriched silicon powder, 4 bags of silicon salt chips, 2 packages of curly straws, 4 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 2 slices of toast :)  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: NO TOAST! -Toaster


	6. Log 6

Requested by Bluestreak: 3 cubes of aluminum extract jelly, 4 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 2 cubes of polonium butter, 2 boxes of chrome biscuit mix, 1 unit of enriched dilithium crystal powder, 2 packs of copper nuggets  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Perceptor: 2 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 2 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 23 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 2 boxes of rubidium biscuits, ¼ crate of aluminum extract health juice  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Brainstorm: 2 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 2 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 23 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 2 boxes of rubidium biscuits, ¼ crate of aluminum extract health juice, 1 unit of alloy tea powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Hmmmm. -Toaster

Requested by Groove: 2 boxes of continuity soup mix, 2 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 3 cubes of aluminum extract jelly, 3 units of enriched silicon powder, 4 boxes of polonium crackers, 2 boxes of chrome biscuit mix, 2 boxes of silicon biscuits, 2 boxes of rust biscuits  
Request Notes: Keep the rust biscuits a secret from Hatchet, ok? ;)  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: What rust biscuits? -Toaster

Requested by Hoist: 4 boxes of crushed silicon snacks, 2 crates of aluminum extract health juice, 4 packs of copper nuggets, 2 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Atomizer: 6 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (without sprinkles)  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Blades: 3 units of enriched dilithium crystal powder, 2 units of unprocessed aluminum crumbles, 5 bottles of lithium juice, 8 bags of silicon salt chips, 2 packs of iron filings  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Repungus: 2 units of enriched dilithium crystal powder, 6 bags of silicon salt chips, 1 bottle of light engine spritzer  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Sunstreaker: 8 boxes of enerjolt energy drink mix, 2 units of enriched lead powder, 6 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes, 1 pack of copper nuggets, 4 bags of iron alloy chips  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Ratchet: 3 boxes of chromed mineral cubes, 4 bottles of light engine spritzer, 2 crates of aluminum extract health juice, 1 case of unprocessed oil seltzer, 2 bags of iron alloy chips  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Nightbeat: 4 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 10 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 6 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 2 cubes of polonium extract jelly  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Crosscut: 2 bags of raw iron chips, 4 boxes of oil cake mix, 5 boxes of energon candy sticks, 2 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (without sprinkles)  
Request Notes: Can I get the pink candy sticks?  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: I found light pink and dark pink candy sticks. Enjoy! -Toaster

Requested by Gears: 5 units of alloy tea powder, 1 box of mineral loaf mix, 2 units of enriched lead powder, 4 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 2 boxes of chrome biscuit mix, 1 case of energon mini snack cubes, 2 boxes of polonium crackers  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Highbrow: 3 packs of iron filings, 3 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 4 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes:

Requested by Hoist: 2 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 3 boxes of energon candy sticks, 3 bags of silica crumbles, 2 packs of cerium biscuits, 2 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (with sprinkles), 4 bags of silicon salt chips  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Rad: 2 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 1 box of polonium crackers, 2 units of enriched lead powder, 3 boxes of chrome biscuit mix  
Request Notes: Salted crackers would be rad. But only if you can find them. Don’t stress out about it, Toast Dude.  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Salted crackers have been procured. –“Toast Dude”

Requested by Swerve: 10 boxes of energon mini cubes, 10 boxes of engex mini cubes, 2 casks of enriched energon oil, 15 bottles of lithium juice, 2 crates of galvanized turbo juice, 8 bottles of energon wine, 6 crates of engex cubes, 18 bottles of mineral oil, 2 crates of polonium, bismuth, wild cyberberry, and mixed mineral flavors of Kremzeek brand juice, 3 bags of powdered high-octane energon additive, 3 crates of unprocessed liquid energon, 4 boxes of copper drink additives, 2 boxes of mercury drink additives, 3 crates of mineral spritzer, 10 bottles of engine spritzer, 4 bottles of concentrated cobalt flavoring, 10 boxes of ethylbenzene garnish, 3 bottles of concentrated mercury flavoring, 1 bottle of concentrated cerium flavoring, 5 bags of neon energon additive, 30 packages of curly straws, 15 packages of those little plastic drink swords, 50 packages of those little drink umbrellas  
Request Notes: Bar restock! B-)  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Riptide: 1 box of ethylbenzene garnish, 6 packs of galvanized soup mix, 1 cask of enriched mineral oil  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Nightbeat: 2 cubes of polonium butter, 4 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 1 case of unprocessed oil seltzer, 5 packs of cerium biscuits, 2 units of unprocessed aluminum crumbles, 2 units of enriched dilithium crystal powder, 1 box of mineral cake mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Rodimus: 1 crate of Energulp brand soda  
Request Notes: I’m asking nicely this time. Pretty please? For your captain?  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: Looks like all the Energulp soda was recalled just before you placed your order. Something about cross-contamination in their factory? Tough break. -Toaster

Requested by Gears: 2 bags of enriched chemical crackers, 2 packs of iron filings, ¼ crate of Energulp brand soda  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: Got everything except for the soda. There was a recall. Sorry. -Toaster

Requested by Dipstick: 1 unit of enriched dilithium crystal powder, 3 boxes of mineral cake mix, 2 cubes of aluminum extract jelly, 4 boxes of crushed copper crumbles, 2 cubes of polonium extract jelly, 1 box of crushed silicon snacks, 2 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (without sprinkles)  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Ratchet: 4 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 2 boxes of continuity soup mix, 6 packs of unoxidized lithium shavings, 8 bags of enriched chemical crackers  
Request Notes: None  
Status:  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Chromedome: 4 bottles of lithium juice, 2 casks of enriched mineral oil, 6 boxes of rust sticks, 2 boxes of energon candy sticks, 6 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (with sprinkles)  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None


	7. Log 7

Requested by Getaway: 3 boxes of mineral cake mix, 3 bags of enriched chemical crackers, 4 boxes of individually wrapped oil bars, 2 units of enriched silicon powder, 1 box of Enerjolt energy drink mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Blades: ½ crate of Energulp brand soda, 4 boxes of continuity soup mix, 1 case of unprocessed oil seltzer, 5 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: There was a recall on the soda. Everything else in your order was fulfilled. -Toaster

Requested by Smokescreen: 2 packs of unoxidized lithium shavings, 3 units of enriched lead powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Sunstreaker: 2 boxes of continuity soup mix, 3 packs of iron filings, 4 bags of raw iron chips, 5 boxes of individually wrapped oil bars  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Rollout: 2 boxes of Enerjolt energy drink mix, 2 units of unprocessed aluminum crumbles, 2 packs of copper nuggets, 6 boxes of rubidium biscuits  
Request Notes: Can I get the new Turbojolt-Strength energy drink mix?  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: The turbo stuff looks strong. Don’t let Ratchet see it because I don’t think he’ll be too happy. -Toaster

Requested by Toxin: 3 units of alloy tea powder, 4 boxes of chrome biscuit mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Crosshairs: 3 boxes of silicon biscuits, 3 boxes of crushed silicon snacks, 6 boxes of crushed copper crumbles  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Toaster: 5 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 2 boxes of oil cake mix, 2 packs of galvanized soup mix, 4 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 2 boxes of energon mini cubes, 1 package of curly straws, 4 boxes of energon candy sticks  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Whirl: 10 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 6 boxes of energon mini snack cubes, 12 boxes of enerjolt energy drink mix, 4 packages of curly straws, 1 bag of neon energon additive, 1 bag of turbo neon energon additive, 2 bags of high-octane energon additive, ½ crate of galvanized turbo juice, 1 package of those stupid drink umbrellas  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved (with reservations)  
Additional Notes: For the love of Primus, do NOT drink all of this at once! -Toaster

Requested by Sprocket: 6 boxes of polonium crackers, 2 bags of enriched chemical crackers, 1 unit of enriched dilithium crystal powder, 1 box of crushed silicon snacks, 2 boxes of silicon biscuits, 2 boxes of chrome biscuit mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Lancet: 3 units of alloy tea powder, 6 boxes of rust sticks, 5 boxes of crunchy silicon discs  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Landmine: 2 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 3 packs of cerium biscuits, 4 boxes of silica sticks, 1 case of unprocessed oil seltzer, 2 boxes of ethylbenzene garnish  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Atomizer: 4 bags of silica crumbles, 2 cubes of polonium butter, 2 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 3 cubes of polonium extract jelly, 2 bags of raw iron chips, 2 cubes of aluminum extract jelly  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Inferno: 2 crates of aluminum extract health juice, 6 packs of crystalized bismuth snacks  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Grapple: 4 packs of copper nuggets, 1 cask of enriched mineral oil, 5 boxes of polonium crackers  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: There was a sale on the crackers, so you got 6 boxes. -Toaster

Requested by Rewind: 2 packs of unoxidized lithium shavings, 3 boxes of chrome biscuit mix, 6 boxes of individually wrapped oil bars, 6 units of alloy tea powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Ravage: 1 box of crushed silicon snacks, 1 box of dilithium crumbles, 1 box of crunchy silicon discs  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Getaway: 2 packaged oil snack cakes (with sprinkles), 2 bags of iron alloy chips, 3 packs of iron filings, 2 bags of silica crumbles, 2 units of unprocessed aluminum crumbles  
Request Notes: Could I get the extra salty chips, if you find them? Thanks a lot!  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Got them. -Toaster

Requested by Crosscut: 3 casks of enriched mineral oil, 2 boxes of individually wrapped oil bars, 4 boxes of crushed copper crumbles, 1 box of enriched alloy goodies, 2 boxes of mineral tea  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Swerve: 4 packs of copper nuggets, 4 bottles of engine spritzer, 6 bags of silicon salt chips, 6 boxes of silica sticks, 6 boxes of oil cake mix  
Request Notes: Just for me! Not the bar. B-)  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Aquafend: 3 units of enriched dilithium crystal powder, 7 boxes of rubidium biscuits, 4 boxes of energon candy sticks, 2 cases of unprocessed oil seltzer, 2 boxes of Enerjolt energy drink mix  
Request Notes: Can I get the blue candy sticks? They’re the best flavor.  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Found the blue ones. Enjoy! -Toaster

Requested by Repugnus: 5 boxes of mineral tea, 2 boxes of mineral cake mix, 1 crate of galvanized turbo juice, 2 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (without sprinkles), 6 boxes of enriched alloy goodies, 5 packs of turbo engex coffee, 3 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 5 packs of iron filings  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Fervor: 4 bags of silica crumbles, 4 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes, 5 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars  
Request Notes: Spicy cubes please! Extra hot! Kindle and I love them!  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: I sent the spiciest cubes I could find. -Toaster

Requested by Atomizer: 2 boxes of powdered copper drink mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Rodimus: 1 crate of Energulp brand soda  
Request Notes: 1 crate of Energulp brand soda that’s not expired, recalled, or all that other crap!!  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: I placed the order but it didn’t come in? Believe me, I did try. They must be having shipping issues or something. -Toaster

Requested by Chromedome: 2 units of enriched silicon powder, 4 bottles of lithium juice, 4 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 2 units of enriched dilithium crystal powder, 6 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 6 units of alloy tea powder, 6 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Joyride: 8 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (with sprinkles), 6 boxes of galvanized soup mix, 4 boxes of crushed silicon snacks, 3 boxes of silicon alloy starch  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Nightbeat: 3 units of enriched silicon powder, 3 boxes of silicon biscuits, 2 boxes of individually wrapped oil bars, 2 bags of raw iron chips, ½ crate of aluminum extract health juice, 4 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Riptide: 3 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 4 bottles of lithium juice, 4 boxes of continuity soup mix, 2 packs of unoxidized lithium shavings, 8 bags of iron alloy chips, 1 pack of copper nuggets, 2 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Brawn: 2 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 1 bottle of lithium juice, 6 boxes of continuity soup mix, 3 packs of unoxidized lithium shavings, 5 bags of iron alloy chips, 2 packs of copper nuggets, 3 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Kindle: 2 packs of cerium biscuits, 4 boxes of crushed silicon snacks, 3 boxes of mineral cake mix, 2 bottles of engine spritzer, 5 units of enriched dilithium crystal powder  
Request Notes: If you can find the extra hot biscuits that would be AWESOME! Fervor and I love them!  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: They only had one kind of hot flavor. Hope that’s enough. -Toaster

Requested by First Aid: 5 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 2 cubes of polonium extract jelly, 4 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (with sprinkles)  
Request Notes:  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: They ran out of snack cakes with sprinkles before I could get to your order, so I sent the unsprinkled cakes. Sorry about that. And thanks for taking a look at my wrist the other day. I threw in some mini snack cubes to make up for the sprinkles! -Toaster

Requested by Bluestreak: 1 crate of galvanized turbo juice, 5 boxes of silica sticks, 5 packs of crystalized bismuth snacks, 2 packs of galvanized soup mix, ½ crate of aluminum extract health juice  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Rewind: 4 boxes of polonium crackers, 10 boxes of rust sticks, 2 bottles of engine spritzer, 4 boxes of silicon alloy starch, 6 packs of cerium biscuits  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Blaster: 5 bags of silicon salt chips, 2 packages of curly straws, 1 pack of unoxidized lithium shavings, 2 units of enriched silicon powder, 4 cubes of polonium butter, 4 units of alloy tea powder, 8 boxes of individually wrapped oil bars, 4 slices of toast  
Request Notes: :)  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: STOP ASKING FOR TOAST!!!! -Toaster

Requested by Toaster: 10 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 6 cubes of polonium butter, 5 boxes of rubidium biscuits, 12 packs of turbo engex coffee  
Request Notes: I don’t think I get paid enough to do this job.  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Toaster: 25 cases of energon mini cubes, 40 boxes of energon candy sticks, 60 packages of curly straws, 50 units of alloy tea powder, 40 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 25 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 20 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 20 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes, 20 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes with sprinkles, 30 boxes of polonium crackers, 6 cases of alpha resins, 6 crates of aluminum extract health juice, 20 boxes of silica sticks, 50 packs of turbo engex coffee, 40 boxes of crushed copper crumbles, 25 bags of raw iron chips (jumbo size,) 25 packs of cerium biscuits  
Request Notes: For the common areas.  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Yeah, I definitely don’t get paid enough for this. I need a vacation.

Requested by Toaster: 1 vacation  
Request Notes: Magnus, I’m going to use some of my accrued vacation time. Please pause all orders or take over the approval process until I come back. -Toaster, Provisions Officer of the Lost Light  
Status: Approved by Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord  
Additional Notes: Your requested vacation time has been approved. I will take over the provision acquisition duties until your return. -Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord


	8. Log 8

Requested by Mainframe: 2 boxes of continuity soup mix 3 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 2 boxes of mineral cake mix 2 casks of enriched mineral oil, 1 box of silicon alloy starch, 3 boxes of oil cake mix, 4 packs of cerium biscuits  
Request Notes: Can I get the extra rich oil cake mix? Thx  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: Could not fulfill your order because you neglected the proper punctuation. Please revise and resubmit your request later. -Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord

Requested by Cyclonus: 2 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 4 bags of silica crumbles, 4 bags of silicon salt chips, 2 packs of crystalized bismuth snacks, 1 case of unprocessed oil seltzer, 4 boxes of chrome biscuit mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: Due to the current emergency following the sabotage at Swerve’s, all requests have been suspended until further notice. Your request will be automatically resubmitted once non-emergency services are running. -Automatic reply by Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord

Requested by Highbrow: 3 units of enriched lead powder, 2 units of enriched dilithium crystal powder, 6 boxes of crunchy silicon discs, 4 bags of cesium chips, 4 units of alloy tea powder, 6 bottles of lithium juice, 2 packs of turbo engex coffee, 5 boxes of crushed copper crumbles, 3 of polonium extract jelly, 2 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: Due to the current emergency following the sabotage at Swerve’s, all requests have been suspended until further notice. Your request will be automatically resubmitted once non-emergency services are running. -Automatic reply by Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord

Requested by Whirl: 6 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 6 boxes of energon mini snack cubes, 10 boxes of enerjolt energy drink mix, 2 packages of curly straws, 1 bag of neon energon additive, 1 bag of turbo neon energon additive, 3 bags of high-octane energon additive, ½ crate of galvanized turbo juice, 1 package of those stupid drink umbrellas  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: Due to the current emergency following the sabotage at Swerve’s, all requests have been suspended until further notice. Your request will be automatically resubmitted once non-emergency services are running. -Automatic reply by Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord  
Additional Note Addendum: Request something reasonable, Whirl. - Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord

Requested by Skids: 8 packs of turbo engex coffee, 4 boxes of crushed copper crumbles, 4 cubes of polonium extract jelly, 5 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: Due to the current emergency following the sabotage at Swerve’s, all requests have been suspended until further notice. Your request will be automatically resubmitted once non-emergency services are running. -Automatic reply by Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord

Requested by Hound: 2 boxes of Enerjolt energy drink mix, 2 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (with sprinkles), 3 packs of instant engex coffee, 1 cube of polonium butter  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: Due to the current emergency following the sabotage at Swerve’s, all requests have been suspended until further notice. Your request will be automatically resubmitted once non-emergency services are running. -Automatic reply by Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord

Requested by Ratchet: 2 casks of enriched mineral oil, 6 boxes of enriched alloy goodies, 6 packs of copper nuggets  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: Due to the current emergency following the sabotage at Swerve’s, all requests have been suspended until further notice. Your request will be automatically resubmitted once non-emergency services are running. -Automatic reply by Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord

Requested by Nightbeat: 1 cask of enriched mineral oil, 2 boxes of enriched alloy goodies, 1 packs of copper nuggets  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: Due to the current emergency following the sabotage at Swerve’s, all requests have been suspended until further notice. Your request will be automatically resubmitted once non-emergency services are running. -Automatic reply by Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord

Requested by Hosehead: 3 units of enriched lead powder, 4 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 2 cubes of aluminum extract jelly,2 bags of enriched chemical crackers, 3 packs of unoxidized lithium shavings  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: Due to the current emergency following the sabotage at Swerve’s, all requests have been suspended until further notice. Your request will be automatically resubmitted once non-emergency services are running. -Automatic reply by Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord

Requested by Broadside: 2 bottles of lithium juice, 2 cases of unprocessed oil seltzer, 3 boxes of cesium chips, 5 bags of silicon salt chips, 6 boxes of continuity soup mix, 3 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 1 crate of galvanized turbo juice  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: Due to the current emergency following the sabotage at Swerve’s, all requests have been suspended until further notice. Your request will be automatically resubmitted once non-emergency services are running. -Automatic reply by Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord

Requested by Slapdash: 5 boxes of oil cake mix, 2 boxes of enriched alloy goodies, 9 bags of silica crumbles, 2 boxes of continuity soup mix, 2 boxes of mineral tea, 222 boxes of rust sticks  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: Due to the current emergency following the sabotage at Swerve’s, all requests have been suspended until further notice. Your request will be automatically resubmitted once non-emergency services are running. -Automatic reply by Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord

Requested by Grotusque: 6 boxes of crushed silicon snacks, 2 casks of enriched mineral oil, 4 boxes of silicon biscuits, 3 boxes of rubidium biscuits, 6 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 2 bags of raw iron chips, 7 cubes of polonium extract jelly, 3 cubes of aluminum extract jelly, 2 boxes of cesium chips, 1 box of individually packaged oil snack cakes (with sprinkles)  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: Due to the current emergency following the sabotage at Swerve’s, all requests have been suspended until further notice. Your request will be automatically resubmitted once non-emergency services are running. -Automatic reply by Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord

REQUESTED BY SIREN: 6 BAGS OF IRON ALLOY CHIPS, 2 UNITS OF ALLOY TEA POWDER, 4 BOXES OF ENERJOLT ENERGY DRINK MIX, 1 BOX OF SILICON ALLOY STARCH  
REQUEST NOTES: NONE  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: Due to the current emergency following the sabotage at Swerve’s, all requests have been suspended until further notice. Your request will be automatically resubmitted once non-emergency services are running. -Automatic reply by Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord  
Additional Note Addendum: This request will not be resubmitted. Please revise your use of all-caps and manually resubmit your request in the appropriate case as outlined in the Crew Communications Guide [Chapter Seven: On the Submission of Written Communications to Non-Commanding Officers, Section 3, Paragraphs IV-XV, including essential footnotes and endnotes.] - Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord 

Security Note: The suspended orders will be forwarded at the start of your next shift. I hope your vacation was satisfactory despite the incident at Swerve’s. - Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord

Requested by Mirage: 40 boxes of energon mini cubes, 40 boxes of engex mini cubes, 6 casks of enriched energon oil, 6 casks of bittered energon, 8 crates of diluted spritzer, 6 crates of engex, 30 bottles of lithium juice, 20 bottles of lithium alloy special, 10 boxes of chrome drink additives, 10 crates of mineral spritzer, 20 bottles of engine spritzer, 5 bottles of concentrated cobalt flavoring, 6 bottles of concentrated mercury flavoring, 6 bottles of concentrated cerium flavoring, 6 bottled of concentrated plutonium essence, 6 bottles of aged engex, 6 bottles of sweetened spritzer, 6 bottles of bitter spritzer, 6 crates of galvanized turbo juice, 6 bottles of triple distilled engex, 6 bottles of single distilled engex, 12 crates of engex cubes, 24 bottles of energon wine, 24 bottles of blue label energon wine, 24 bottles of red label energon wine, 10 bottles of blended energon wine, 8 bottles of lithium tonic, 8 bottles of sparkling copper malt, 8 bottles of francium infused engex, 12 bottles of limited high-octane engex, 20 bottles of mineral oil, 5 crates of unprocessed liquid energon, 8 boxes of mercury drink additives, 5 boxes of copper drink additives, 5 boxes of cobalt drink additives, 5 boxes of enriched drink additives, 5 boxes of sweetened bismuth drink additive, 5 boxes of sour beryllium drink additives, 4 crates of Kremzeek brand juice [polonium, bismuth, wild cyberberry, iron extract, limited edition “tin-richment,” light oil, dark oil, and concentrated aluminum flavors,] 5 bags of powdered high-octane energon additive, 5 bags of neon energon additive, 5 boxes of mercury drink additives, 6 crates of cyber mineral spritzer, 10 bottles of engine spritzer, 60 packages of regular straws, 30 packages of curly straws, 30 packages of glitter curly straws, 20 jars of preserved cyberberries, 30 packages of metal straws, 60 packages of drink umbrellas, 60 packages of fancy drink parasols  
Request Notes: I’m opening a cocktail lounge soon! It’s higher-end than Swerve’s so I’d appreciate it if you would follow the guidelines:  
Blue energon mini cubes, green as my second-choice substitute, yellow as my third choice, and pink as the absolute last resort substitute. If sweetened spritzer can’t be found I’ll accept the mineral enriched spritzer as a substitute. The blue and red label energon wine can’t be the kind that’s exported from Peptex because it tends to be lower quality if it’s not outright counterfeit, and the lithium tonic needs to be the stuff that’s not from concentrate (the label will have the holographic linked double torus icon if it’s the pure kind.) The unprocessed liquid energon needs to be medium sediment but I’ll take the light sediment if it’s all they have. If it’s sediment free I won’t serve it, so leave it at Swerve’s if he can actually make something drinkable out of it. Otherwise don’t bother. I’d like the Kremzeek-brand juice in the crates of mini bottles for the bismuth, iron extract, and concentrated aluminum flavors and crates of large bottles for the light and dark oil flavors. Crates of standard bottle sizes are acceptable if that’s the best you can do. If you can find the mercury drink additives in the slow-dissolving capsule type please do so, but the normal small additives will do. Regular straws in black, clear, or opaque are preferred but I’ll accept dark jewel tones if you can find them. Absolutely no straws with stripes; they look way too low-class for what I envision for Visages. Matte finish for the pressed metal drink umbrellas, or anything that’s not super polished and trashy.  
Thanks! Stop by Visages and order whatever you want! I’ll give you a little discount. -Mirage   
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: SWEET PRIMUS I just got back from the most unrelaxing vacation ever and have to fulfill THIS?! Ugh, I’m going to have to split this up into 4 separate shipments and contact some of the specialty dealers for some of this stuff. And I want more than “a little discount.” You don’t want any of your specialty orders to get lost, do you? -Toaster


	9. Log 9

Requested by Mainframe: 2 boxes of continuity soup mix, 3 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 2 boxes of mineral cake mix, 2 casks of enriched mineral oil, 1 box of silicon alloy starch, 3 boxes of oil cake mix, 4 packs of cerium biscuits  
Request Notes: Ugh, Magnus got on my case about one missing comma. Can I get the extra rich oil cake mix?  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Typical Magnus. -Toaster

Requested by Cyclonus: 2 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 4 bags of silica crumbles, 4 bags of silicon salt chips, 2 packs of crystalized bismuth snacks, 1 case of unprocessed oil seltzer, 4 boxes of chrome biscuit mix  
Request Notes: [Request automatically resubmitted following the ship wide emergency event. Please fulfill as soon as possible. -Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord]  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Highbrow: 3 units of enriched lead powder, 2 units of enriched dilithium crystal powder, 6 boxes of crunchy silicon discs, 4 bags of cesium chips, 4 units of alloy tea powder, 6 bottles of lithium juice, 2 packs of turbo engex coffee, 5 boxes of crushed copper crumbles, 3 of polonium extract jelly, 2 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars  
Request Notes: [Request automatically resubmitted following the ship wide emergency event. Please fulfill as soon as possible. -Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord]  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Whirl: 6 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 6 boxes of energon mini snack cubes, 10 boxes of enerjolt energy drink mix, 2 packages of curly straws, 1 bag of neon energon additive, 1 bag of turbo neon energon additive, 3 bags of high-octane energon additive, ½ crate of galvanized turbo juice, 1 package of those stupid drink umbrellas  
Request Notes: [Request automatically resubmitted following the ship wide emergency event. Please fulfill as soon as possible. -Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord]  
Additional Request Notes: Do not fulfill this order without written approval from Ratchet or Rung. -Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord  
Additional Request Notes: Screw Magnus!! -Whirl  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Oh would you look at that, I already had the requested items in stock and didn’t see Magnus’ notes until after I sent them out. It would have been a shame to let them expire while I wait for the paperwork. (But seriously, don’t drink all this at once.) -Toaster  
Additional Note Addendum: Toaster, I want to see you in my office first thing tomorrow to discuss your unprofessional attitude. -Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord

Requested by Skids: 8 packs of turbo engex coffee, 4 boxes of crushed copper crumbles, 4 cubes of polonium extract jelly, 5 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars  
Request Notes: [Request automatically resubmitted following the ship wide emergency event. Please fulfill as soon as possible. -Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord]  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Hound: 2 boxes of Enerjolt energy drink mix, 2 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (with sprinkles), 3 packs of instant engex coffee, 1 cube of polonium butter  
Request Notes: [Request automatically resubmitted following the ship wide emergency event. Please fulfill as soon as possible. -Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord]  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by First Aid: 1 box of Enerjolt energy drink mix, 6 boxes of enriched alloy goodies, 6 packs of copper nuggets  
Request Notes: [Request automatically resubmitted following the ship wide emergency event. Please fulfill as soon as possible. -Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord]  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Thanks for looking after me during the whole sabotage incident. I threw in some extra alloy goodies for you and Ratchet, too. Do you know if he's coming back? -Toaster

Requested by Ravage: 1 cask of enriched mineral oil, 2 boxes of enriched alloy goodies, 21 packs of chewy beryllium nuggets  
Request Notes: [Request automatically resubmitted following the ship wide emergency event. Please fulfill as soon as possible. -Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord]  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Hosehead: 3 units of enriched lead powder, 4 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 2 cubes of aluminum extract jelly,2 bags of enriched chemical crackers, 3 packs of unoxidized lithium shavings  
Request Notes: [Request automatically resubmitted following the ship wide emergency event. Please fulfill as soon as possible. -Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord]  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Broadside: 2 bottles of lithium juice, 2 cases of unprocessed oil seltzer, 3 boxes of cesium chips, 5 bags of silicon salt chips, 6 boxes of continuity soup mix, 3 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 1 crate of galvanized turbo juice  
Request Notes: [Request automatically resubmitted following the ship wide emergency event. Please fulfill as soon as possible. -Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord]  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Slapdash: 5 boxes of oil cake mix, 2 boxes of enriched alloy goodies, 9 bags of silica crumbles, 2 boxes of continuity soup mix, 2 boxes of mineral tea, 222 boxes of rust sticks  
Request Notes: [Request automatically resubmitted following the ship wide emergency event. Please fulfill as soon as possible. -Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord]  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: Could only procure 148 boxes of rust sticks. Normally I would double-check because this looks like a slapdash typo, but Magnus would tell me to take the orders seriously. Enjoy your rust sticks. I couldn’t fit all of them outside of your door without blocking the hall, so you can find the rest of your order in the supply closet 2 doors down. -Toaster

Requested by Grotusque: 6 boxes of crushed silicon snacks, 2 casks of enriched mineral oil, 4 boxes of silicon biscuits, 3 boxes of rubidium biscuits, 6 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 2 bags of raw iron chips, 7 cubes of polonium extract jelly, 3 cubes of aluminum extract jelly, 2 boxes of cesium chips, 1 box of individually packaged oil snack cakes (with sprinkles)  
Request Notes: [Request automatically resubmitted following the ship wide emergency event. Please fulfill as soon as possible. -Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord]  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Siren: 6 bags of iron alloy chips, 2 units of alloy tea powder, 4 boxes of enerjolt energy drink mix, 1 box of silicon alloy starch  
Request Notes: [Request automatically resubmitted following the ship wide emergency event. Please fulfill as soon as possible. -Ultra Magnus: Director of Security and Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord]  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: No all-caps? Ultra Magnus got a hold of you too, huh? My condolences. -Toaster

Requested by Rodimus: 1. Crate. Of. Energulp. Brand. Soda.  
Request Notes: 1 crate of Energulp brand soda that’s not expired, recalled, discontinued, contaminated, tampered with, nasty, gross, super expired, or mutinous in any way!!!!!!!!!  
Status: Denied (not my fault)  
Additional Notes: The crate shipped, but it was full of Enerjolt soda instead of Energulp. The dispatcher at the supply station said that she’s heard all kinds of complaints with their orders lately. I don’t know what’s going on with them, but you can keep the crate of Enerjolt. It costs more than Energulp so technically you got a god deal. -Toaster

Requested by Getaway: 2 packs of iron filings, 4 boxes of gilded aluminum nuggets, 1 case of unprocessed oil seltzer, 2 boxes of rubidium biscuits, 1 box of individually packaged oil snack cakes (with sprinkles)  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Aquabat: 5 bags of raw iron chips, 5 boxes of Enerjolt energy drink mix, 5 bags of quinacridone crumbles  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Quinacridone crumbles were a 2-for-1 deal, so you got 2 extra bags. Eat them up quick because they’re expiring pretty soon. -Toaster

Requested by Toxin: 3 packs of galvanized soup mix, 6 bags of enriched chemical crackers, 2 units of dioxazine extract, 2 bottles of lithium juice, 9 boxes of rust sticks, 6 cubes of polonium butter, 2 boxes of mineral cake mix, 1 box of mineral tea, 3 units of enriched silicon powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Waverider: 7 boxes of chromed mineral cubes, 3 boxes of individually wrapped oil bars, 2 boxes of silicon biscuits, 5 cubes of aluminum extract jelly, 2 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None


	10. Log 10

Requested by Mainframe: 4 boxes of chrome biscuit mix, 4 bags of freeze-dried cyberberries  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Rewind: 2 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 4 cubes of polonium butter, 6 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 2 packs of iron filings, 6 bags of raw iron chips, 6 boxes of oil cake mix, 4 units of alloy tea powder, 2 boxes of mineral cake mix, 8 packs of instant engex coffee, 4 boxes of chewy chemical lumps  
Request Notes: Could I get the oil cake mix with nuts?  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Sure thing. -Toaster

Requested by Chromedome: 2 units of dioxazine extract, 4 packs of cadmium cakes,bags of iron alloy chips, 6 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 6 boxes of silica sticks  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Powerflash: 1 box of crushed silicon snacks, 3 bags of freeze-dried cyberberries and mixed nuts, ½ crate of Energulp brand soda, 4 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved, with exceptions.  
Additional Notes: Energulp has been having shipping problems lately, so I replaced your ½ crate with a new drink that the supplier offered as a replacement. Let me know how the cerium cola compares to the Energulp! -Toaster

Requested by Getaway: 4 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (with sprinkles), 4 bottles of lithium juice, 2 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (without sprinkles)  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Nautica: 3 boxes of mineral cake mix, ½ crate of Energulp brand soda, 3 bags of freeze-dried cyberberries and mixed nuts, ¼ crate of galvanized turbo juice, 2 boxes of energon mini cubes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved, with exceptions  
Additional Notes: There’s been a shipping problem with Energulp soda, so I’m substituting cerium cola for this batch of orders. Could you send feedback and let me know if it’s worth ordering for the crew again? -Toaster

Requested by Atomizer: 2 bags of enriched chemical crackers, 2 cases of unprocessed oil seltzer, 3 units of unprocessed aluminum crumbles, 3 bottles of lithium juice, 1 box of chromed mineral cubes, 2 boxes of rubidium biscuits, 6 boxes of continuity soup mix, 4 packages of curly straws  
Request Notes: Could I get the orange curly straws? Or red if they have them? Don’t send me any green straws!  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: The only curly straws they had in stock were a multicolor pack that had green included, or clear straws. I gave you the clear ones. -Toaster

Requested by Rad: 2 packs of turbo engex coffee, 3 boxes of continuity soup mix, 2 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 1 crate of Energulp brand soda, 6 boxes of gilded aluminum nuggets, 2 crates of aluminum extract health juice, 1 box of individually packaged oil snack cakes (without sprinkles), 3 packs of unprocessed chemical snack cakes, 2 bottles of engine spritzer, 2 casks of enriched mineral oil, 2 packs of copper nuggets, 3 boxes of mineral cake mix  
Request Notes: if I could get the super spritzy engine spritzer that would be totally rad, thx man!!  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: I don’t know what “super spritzy” means but I got the freshest bottles I could find and shook them for you. The Energulp soda had to be replaced with cerium cola, so it would be super rad if you told me how it tastes. -Toaster

Requested by Sunstreaker: 4 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 4 boxes of chewy chemical lumps, 2 bags of chromium shavings, ½ case of unprocessed oil seltzer  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Bluestreak: 2 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (with sprinkles), 2 bottles of lithium juice, 3 cubes of polonium butter, 4 bags of silica crumbles, 4 boxes of mineral loaf mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Rung: 4 boxes of energon candy sticks, 3 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 6 boxes of rust sticks, 3 boxes of mineral tea, 2 boxes of gilded aluminum nuggets  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: The aluminum nuggets never showed up, so I gave you 3 boxes of enriched alloy goodies instead and sent an angry message to the supplier. -Toaster

REQUESTED BY SIREN: 2 PACKS OF CADMIUM CAKES, 6 PACKS OF TURBO ENGEX COFFEE, 7 CUBES OF ALUMINUM EXTRACT JELLY, 4 PACKS OF UNPROCESSED CHEMICAL SNACK CAKES, 8 PACKS OF GALVANIZED SOUP MIX, 6 BOXES OF CESIUM CHIPS, 5 UNITS OF ALLOY TEA POWDER, 5 BAGS OF RAW IRON CHIPS  
REQUEST NOTES: NONE  
STATUS: APPROVED  
ADDITIONAL NOTES: WAY TO FIGHT THE MAN, SIREN! LONG LIVE ALL CAPS! -TOASTER

Requested by Broadside: 3 boxes of silicon alloy starch, 2 cases of unprocessed oil seltzer, 3 boxes of gilded aluminum nuggets, 2 boxes of energon candy sticks  
Request Notes: Do energon candy sticks come in boxes of mixed flavors? If the answer is yes than I want them!  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: The supplier had 4 boxes of the mixed candy sticks left, so I got all of them for you. Enjoy! -Toaster

Requested by Repugnus: 3 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 5 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (without sprinkles), 2 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes, 1 pack of cadmium cakes, 2 packs of copper nuggets, 3 packs of iron filings  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Crosscut: 6 bags of iron alloy chips, 2 packs of unoxidized lithium shavings, 4 boxes of chewy chemical lumps, 8 boxes of rust sticks, 12 boxes of powdered copper drink mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Slapdash: 2 units of unprocessed aluminum crumbles, 2 bags of quinacridone crumbles, 1 crate of Energulp brand soda, 3 bags of freeze-dried cyberberries and mixed nuts, 22222223bags of silicon salt chips  
Request Notes: none  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)   
Additional Notes: We’re having shipping problems with the Energulp soda, so I’ve been replacing it with cerium cola. Let me know how it tastes. I can’t order 22222223 bags of chips on this budget, but I left 22 bags outside of your quarters. PLEASE find a better place to store them or Magnus will get on my case for using the supply closets without permission again. -Toaster

Requested by Swerve: 2 packs crystalized bismuth snacks, 4 units of unprocessed aluminum crumbles, 6 boxes of crushed silicon snacks, ½ crate of Energulp brand soda, 2 bags of quinacridone crumbles, 3 packs of cadmium cakes, 2 boxes of Enerjolt energy drink mix, 4 boxes of rust sticks, 6 packs of copper nuggets, 5 bags of silicon salt chips  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: We’re having shipping problems with the Energulp soda, so I’ve been replacing it with cerium cola. Please tell me how it tastes. -Toaster

Requested by Toaster: 25 boxes of rust sticks, 50 packages of curly straws, 20 cases of energon mini cubes, 35 boxes of energon candy sticks, 30 units of alloy tea powder, 30 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 30 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 20 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 15 boxes of polonium crackers, 6 crates of aluminum extract health juice, 6 crates of ener-juice, 15 boxes of silica sticks, 40 packs of turbo engex coffee, 30 boxes of crushed copper crumbles  
Request Notes: For the common areas.  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None, I guess.

Requested by Jackpot: 1 box of energon candy sticks, 5 packs of cerium biscuits, 2 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 6 packs of galvanized soup mix, 6 boxes of silica sticks, 6 bags of iron alloy chips, 4 bags of raw iron chips, 3 bags of freeze-dried cyberberries, 4 packs of unoxidized lithium shavings  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Huffer: 10 bottles of engine spritzer, 3 cubes of polonium butter, 6 boxes of polonium crackers, 2 boxes of silicon alloy starch  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Mirage: 30 boxes of energon mini cubes, 20 boxes of engex mini cubes, 4 casks of bittered energon, 5 crates of engex, 14 bottles of lithium juice, 6 bottles of lithium alloy special, 15 boxes of chrome drink additives, 5 bottles of concentrated cobalt flavoring, 6 casks of enriched energon oil, 5 bottles of concentrated mercury flavoring, 6 bottles of concentrated cerium flavoring, 4 bottles of concentrated plutonium essence, 6 bottles of sweetened spritzer, 6 bottles of bitter spritzer, 2 crates of galvanized turbo juice, 8 crates of engex cubes, 20 bottles of energon wine, 18 bottles of blue label energon wine, 20 bottles of red label energon wine, 15 bottles of blended energon wine, 8 bottles of lithium tonic, 4 bottles of sparkling copper malt, 8 bottles of francium infused engex, 15 bottles of limited high-octane engex, 20 bottles of mineral oil, 2 crates of unprocessed liquid energon, 12 boxes of mercury drink additives, 10 boxes of copper drink additives, 10 boxes of cobalt drink additives, 10 boxes of enriched drink additives, 8 boxes of sweetened bismuth drink additive, 2 boxes of sour beryllium drink additives, 5 crates of Kremzeek brand juice [polonium, bismuth, wild cyberberry, iron extract, limited edition “tin-richment,” light oil, dark oil, and concentrated aluminum flavors,] 6 bags of powdered high-octane energon additive, 12 bags of neon energon additive, 10 boxes of mercury drink additives, 8 crates of cyber mineral spritzer, 20 bottles of engine spritzer, 10 crates of mineral spritzer, 50 packages of regular straws, 50 packages of curly straws, 20 packages of glitter curly straws, 10 jars of preserved cyberberries, 50 packages of metal straws, 50 packages of pressed metal drink umbrellas, 50 packages of glow-in-the-dark drink parasols  
Request Notes: As usual I’d like blue energon mini cubes, green as my second-choice substitute, yellow third, and pink as the absolute last resort substitute. Check the bottles of flavoring before delivering them because a bottle of cobalt flavoring broke in transit and stained part of my last order. If sweetened spritzer can’t be found, I’ll accept the mineral enriched spritzer as a substitute. Thank you for getting the non-peptex blue and red label energon wine and I’d appreciate it if you could repeat that feat! Again, the lithium tonic needs to be the stuff that’s not from concentrate (with the linked double torus icon.) Medium sediment for the unprocessed liquid but I’ll settle for the light sediment if it’s all you can find. No sediment-free. Otherwise don’t bother. The Kremzeek-brand juice should again be in the crates of mini bottles for the bismuth, iron extract, and concentrated aluminum flavors and crates of large bottles for the light and dark oil flavors. Crates of standard bottle sizes are acceptable if that’s all you can find in this sector. As usual the mercury drink additives in the slow-dissolving capsules are my preferred types but the normal small additives will do. I liked the black straws you found last time and would like those again, but clear or opaque are acceptable. Absolutely no straws with stripes or garish patterns. Matte finish for the pressed metal drink umbrellas, or anything that’s not super polished and trashy. (Swerve got holo-print umbrellas on his last shore leave and they are HIDEOUS.) Thank you!  
Status: Approved, reluctantly and with exceptions  
Additional Notes: A dossier with the shipping details of your special orders and possible substitutions has been sent to Visages. Also, I hate you. -Toaster


	11. Log 11

Requested by Hosehead: 3 boxes of silica sticks, 7 boxes of chromed mineral cubes, 4 boxes of crushed copper crumbles, 3 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 2 boxes of chewy chemical lumps, 6 packs of copper nuggets  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Fervor: 4 boxes of polonium crackers, 6 boxes of crunchy silicon discs, 3 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 3 packs of unoxidized lithium shavings, 1 unit of enriched silicon powder  
Request Notes: Can I get the hot and spicy silicon discs, please?  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Found the spicy discs. -Toaster

Requested by Ravage: 1 box of energon mini cubes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Megatron: 3 boxes of rust sticks  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: The store ran out. Totally gone. Try again later. -Toaster

Requested by Toaster: 30 boxes of rust sticks, 50 packages of curly straws, 20 cases of energon mini cubes, 30 boxes of energon candy sticks, 30 units of alloy tea powder, 25 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 30 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 20 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 20 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes, 10 boxes of polonium crackers, 8 crates of aluminum extract health juice, 15 boxes of silica sticks, 40 packs of turbo engex coffee, 30 boxes of crushed copper crumbles  
Request Notes: For the common areas.  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Rodimus: 1 crate of Energulp brand soda  
Request Notes: Please, just 1 crate of Energulp brand soda. I am your CAPTAIN!! This is a captain’s order! I’m seriously thinking about giving you a Rodimus Star if you just get me my soda! It’s not an impossible job!!  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: No can do. Energulp hasn’t shipped anything in weeks. I replaced it with cerium cola because that’s what they sent instead. Have you tried calling customer service? -Toaster

Requested by Nightbeat: 6 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (with sprinkles), 2 packs of fresh alloy crystals, 3 packages of curly straws, 2 packs of copper nuggets, 3 packs of iron filings  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Hot Spot: 1 crate of ener-juice, 8 units of enriched dilithium crystal powder, 10 bottles of concentrated bismuth health drink additive  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Tailgate: 8 boxes of energon candy sticks, 3 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 3 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 2 bottles of lithium juice, 4 boxes of foamed chrome-filled snack cakes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Sureshot: 2 boxes of silicon biscuits, 4 bags of iron alloy chips, 4 boxes of polonium crackers, 6 boxes of rubidium power bars, 2 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (without sprinkles), 6 boxes of rubidium drink mix, 2 packs of shaved lead candies  
Request Notes: Could you find the low-preservative shaved lead candies if they’re around?  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: Couldn’t find the low-preservative kind so I sent you the regular ones. Sorry about that. -Toaster

Requested by Fervor: 6 bags of silica crumbles, 4 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 8 bags of silicon salt chips  
Request Notes: Can I get the spiced salt flavor of silicon salt chips? It’s limited edition!  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Found the chips, and they looked so good that I got a couple bags for myself. -Toaster

Requested by Getaway: 6 bottles of atomic fizzy juice, 6 packs of iron powder soup mix, 1 case of unprocessed oil seltzer  
Request Notes: You looked horrible last time I saw you. Almost couldn’t tell you apart from the rest of the décor in Swerve’s. Is everything all right in Toaster-land?  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Between Mirages’s insane orders, Megatron on board, and Rodimus threatening/bribing me every time I can’t find his stupid soda, I’m about ready to mutiny. Kidding. Maybe it’s time for another vacation.

Requested by Mainframe: 2 units of dioxazine extract, ½ crate of aluminum extract health juice, 2 boxes of chromed mineral cubes, 4 boxes of crushed silicon snacks  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Rad: 2 boxes of unprocessed crushed mineral bars, 7 bags of quinacridone crumbles, 3 packs of iron filings, 2 bags of silica crumbles, 4 bottles of concentrated bismuth health drink additive, 8 boxes of foamed chrome-filled snack cakes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: 2-for-1 deal on the silica crumbles so I gave you 4 bags. Enjoy them. Or don’t. It’s up to you. -Toaster

Requested by Crosscut: 10 boxes of energon candy sticks, 8 boxes of mineral cake mix, 14 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Dipstick: 4 packs of unoxidized lithium shavings, 2 packs of shaved lead candies, 3 bottles of engine spritzer, 2 packages of curly straws, 1 box of plutonium nuggets, 6 boxes of gilded aluminum nuggets  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Blaster: 6 boxes of individually wrapped oil bars, 4 boxes of oil cake mix, 5 bags of iron alloy chips, 3 bags of raw iron chips, 2 units of enriched lead powder, 6 packs of cadmium cakes, 2 slices of a prebaked mineral loaf that are pressed between two heating elements and evenly browned on both sides because of their exposure to the warmth  
Request Notes: :)  
Status: DENIED  
Additional Notes: You know what? No. Every time you ask for toast, I’m throwing out your order. You get nothing!! -Toaster

Requested by Streetwise: 6 packs of instant engex coffee, 1/4 crate of ener-juice, 6 bags of mixed nuts  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Joyride: 5 bottles of fresh rubidium extract, 1 crate of aluminum extract health juice, 3 boxes of chewy chemical lumps, 10 packs of galvanized soup mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by SLapdash: 2 bags of silicon salt chips, 5 of iron powder soup mix, 8 packs of unprocessed chemical snack cakes,12boxes of dilithium crumbles, boxes of silica sticks  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: The system misread your typo and accidentally sent 5 wholesale boxes of iron powder soup mix. Each box contains 50 packs of soup mix and I convinced Mags to let me put them in the storage closet near your quarters. Enjoy. I got 2 boxes of silica sticks and if you want more, you’ll need to place a second order. -Toaster

Requested by Skids: 10 packs of turbo engex coffee, 8 boxes of rubidium power bars, 8 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 4 boxes of chrome biscuit mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Atomizer: 2 boxes of crunchy silicon discs, 3 casks of enriched mineral oil, 2 bags of silica crumbles, 3 boxes of silica sticks, 5 bottles of atomic fizzy juice, 1 box of gilded aluminum nuggets  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None


	12. Log 12

Requested by Hosehead: 3 boxes of gilded aluminum nuggets, 2 packages of chewy oil goodies, 2 boxes of individually wrapped oil bars, 2 boxes of enriched alloy goodies, 2 bags of crystal chips  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Groove: 4 bottles of engine spritzer, 2 bags of freeze-dried cyberberries, 4 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 10 boxes of mineral tea, 6 bottles of galvanized mercury spritzer  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Hoist: 2 bottles of galvanized mercury spritzer, 10 boxes of mini copper crackers, 6 bags of quinacridone crumbles, 6 packs of grated copper candies  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Smokescreen: 3 bottles of fresh rubidium extract, 1 bag of chromium shavings, 4 units of alloy tea powder, 2 crates of ener-juice, 5 bags of iron alloy chips, 5 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Swerve: 12 boxes of energon mini cubes, 10 boxes of engex mini cubes, 3 casks of enriched energon oil, 15 bottles of lithium juice, 2 crates of galvanized turbo juice, 6 bottles of energon wine, 10 crates of engex cubes, 15 bottles of mineral oil, 2 crates of polonium, bismuth, wild cyberberry, and mixed mineral flavors of Kremzeek brand juice, 4 bags of powdered high-octane energon additive, 4 crates of unprocessed liquid energon, 54 boxes of copper drink additives, 2 boxes of mercury drink additives, 1 crate of mineral spritzer, 10 bottles of engine spritzer, 6 bottles of concentrated cobalt flavoring, 2 boxes of ethylbenzene garnish, 4 bottles of concentrated mercury flavoring, 2 bottles of concentrated cerium flavoring, 6 bags of neon energon additive, 30 packages of curly straws, 20 packages of those little plastic drink swords, 50 packages of those little drink umbrellas, 30 sets of stainless steel drink chilling cubes  
Request Notes: Bar restock! B-)  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: The bismuth and cyberberry flavors of Kremzeek juice were delayed in transit, and there was a back order on the drink chilling cubes. The juice will come in the next shipment and I got 6 sets of the stainless cubes. I also ordered 14 sets of the matte steel drink chilling spheres from the same company. If you don’t like them, I can return them but I think you’ll like them. -Toaster

Requested by Skater: 5 boxes of polonium crackers, 5 bags of iron alloy chips, 1 crate of cerium cola, 3 bottles of lithium juice, 2 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 2 packs of unprocessed chemical snack cakes, 4 boxes of enriched alloy goodies, 3 boxes of crushed silicon snacks  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Huffer: 9 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 4 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes, 2 bags of silicon salt chips, 6 boxes of rubidium drink mix, 2 cubes of polonium butter  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

REQUESTED BY SIREN: 10 PACKS OF CADMIUM CAKES, 4 UNITS OF UNPROCESSED ALUMINUM CRUMBLES, 1 CRATE OF ENER-JUICE, 4 BAGS OF MIXED NUTS, 6 BOTTLES OF ATOMIC FIZZY JUICE  
REQUEST NOTES: NONE  
STATUS: APPROVED  
ADDITIONAL NOTES: NONE

Requested by Bluestreak: 4 boxes of cesium chips, 5 bags of enriched crystal chips, 3 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (without sprinkles), 2 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 6 boxes of plutonium nuggets, 2 packs of shaved lead candies, 11 bottles of engine spritzer, 3 boxes of mini copper crackers  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Rollout: 1 unit of dioxazine extract, 2 boxes of grated ore cakes, 2 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (with sprinkles), 2 boxes of energon mini cubes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: There was an “expiring soon” deal on the mini cubes, so I got you 3 extra boxes. Eat them fast, share them with your friends, or leave them in one of the common areas for moochers. -Toaster

Requested by Aquafend: 5 boxes of silica sticks, 2 cases of unprocessed oil seltzer, 5 bottles of concentrated bismuth health drink additive, 2 units of enriched dilithium crystal powder, 5 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 6 packs of copper nuggets, 2 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Borer: 1 cask of enriched mineral oil, 2 boxes of crunchy silicon discs, 3 units of alloy tea powder, 4 boxes of cesium chips, 5 packs of grated copper candies, 6 bottles of lithium juice, 7 bags of enriched crystal chips, 8 boxes of chrome biscuit mix, 9 packs of fresh alloy crystals  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Flex: 2 packs of crystallized bismuth snacks, 2 bags of crystal chips, 6 bottles of atomic fizzy juice  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Rodimus: 1 crate of Energulp brand soda, -1 crate of cerium cola  
Request Notes: I will NOT STOP until I get my soda! It’s the principle of the thing! I don’t want cerium cola!  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: Sorry, Energulp’s shipping problems are still going on. I honestly don’t know what their problem is but nobody is getting their soda orders. Give the cola to someone else if you don’t want it but it’s not my job to get rid of it. -Toaster

Requested by Sky High: 4 units of enriched silicon powder, 3 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes, 3 bags of silica crumbles, 3 packs of shaved lead candies, 2 cubes of polonium extract jelly, 4 packages of curly straws, 4 bags of quinacridone crumbles  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Ravage: 1 box of chromed mineral cubes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Rung: 10 boxes of energon candy sticks, 5 packages of extra chewy oil goodies, 6 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 1 cask of sweetened energon juice, 4 boxes of mini copper crackers, 4 boxes of beryllium crumble cakes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: The crumble cakes got lost in transit, so I ordered 5 boxes of grated ore cakes as a replacement. They’ll be delivered to your office later. -Toaster

Requested by Pointblank: 2 cubes of aluminum extract jelly, 2 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 4 bags of raw iron chips, 2 bottles of atomic fizzy juice, 6 packs of turbo engex coffee, 1 cube of polonium extract jelly, 1 package of curly straws, 2 boxes of rubidium power bars, 2 bags of iron alloy chips  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Gears: 5 boxes of silicon alloy starch, 6 boxes of silicon biscuits, 2 casks of enriched mineral oil  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Toxin: 1 box of cesium chips, 2 bags of crystal chips, 6 boxes of continuity soup mix, 2 boxes of chrome biscuit mix, 3 boxes of unprocessed crushed mineral bars, 9 boxes of mineral tea  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None 

Requested by Perceptor: 8 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 2 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 2 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 1 box of crushed copper crumbles, 1 crate of aluminum extract health juice, 2 boxes of grated ore cakes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None 

Requested by Brainstorm: 2 boxes of Energon-O’s, 8 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 2 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 2 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 1 box of crushed copper crumbles, 1 crate of aluminum extract health juice, 2 boxes of grated ore cakes, 6 units of alloy tea powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: Didn’t you hear? Energon-O’s aren’t safe for robotic consumption and were pulled off the market. -Toaster

Requested by Boss: 6 bags of silica crumbles, 1 crate of ener-juice, 3 boxes of chewy chemical lumps, 2 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 4 units of unprocessed aluminum crumbles  
Request Notes: Can I get the alkaline chemical lumps?  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: I found the alkaline lumps, but the supplier didn’t have the unprocessed aluminum crumbles. -Toaster

Requested by Crosscut: 4 boxes of energon mini cubes, 1 crate of aluminum extract health juice, 6 packs of crystallized bismuth snacks  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Velocity: 6 packs of unprocessed chemical snack cakes, 6 bags of quinacridone crumbles, 3 units of enriched dilithium crystal powder, 8 bottles of lithium juice  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Cyclonus: 1 package of curly straws, 2 boxes of rust sticks, 2 bottles of engine spritzer  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Skids: 3 bags of enriched chemical crackers, 4 boxes of rubidium biscuits, 2 boxes of enriched oil jelly mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None


	13. Log 13

Requested by Flex: 3 boxes of gilded aluminum nuggets, 6 packs of copper nuggets, 2 bags of enriched crystal chips, 4 packs of cadmium cakes, 2 units of alloy tea powder  
Request Notes: Can I get the gilded aluminum nuggets with extra gilding?  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: I found them. Can’t tell the difference, honestly. Talk about annoying fine print. -Toaster

Requested by Riptide: 1 box of Enerjolt energy drink mix, 2 cubes of aluminum extract jelly, 2 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 3 units of enriched silicon powder, 1 case of unprocessed oil seltzer, 6 packs of grated copper candies, 2 units of dioxazine extract, 2 bags of chromium shavings  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: No unprocessed oil seltzer, so I got the processed kind. -Toaster

Requested by Blaster: 4 boxes of polonium crackers, 4 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (with sprinkles), 4 cubes of polonium butter, 1 slice of toast  
Request Notes: :)  
Status: DENIED!  
Additional Notes: I was serious last time. This order, and all future orders where you request toast, will be cancelled in their entirety from now on. You brought this upon yourself. -Toaster

Requested by Rewind: 8 packs of crunchy rusty cubes, 2 bags of mixed nuts, 5 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes, 3 packs of unprocessed chemical snack cakes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Chromedome: 4 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 6 cubes of aluminum extract jelly, 2 boxes of silicon alloy starch, 8 bottles of atomic fizzy juice, 1 bottle of concentrated bismuth health drink additive, 2 boxes of gilded aluminum nuggets  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Megatron: 2 boxes of cesium chips, 2 packs of grated copper candies  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: Whoops, we ran out. -Toaster

Requested by Firestar: 2 bottles of lithium juice, 1 bag of quinacridone crumbles, 2 bags of freeze-dried cyberberries and mixed nuts, 2 bottles of galvanized mercury spritzer, 4 packs of fresh alloy crystals, 2 boxes of cesium chips, 4 packs of grated copper candies  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Bluestreak: 3 packages of extra chewy oil goodies, 2 bags of enriched chemical crackers, 7 boxes of mineral cake mix, 5 bags of crystal chips, 2 boxes of rubidium drink mix, 6 bottles of engine spritzer, 2 packs of crystalized bismuth snacks, 9 boxes of mineral tea  
Request Notes: I heard there were toys inside some of the bags of crystal chips! Can you shake them around a little to check?  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: I heard crunchy noises, so there might be a toy in some of the bags. I won’t tell you which ones. Good luck! -Toaster

Requested by Hound: 2 bags of enriched crystal chips, 2 cubes of polonium extract jelly, 6 packs of turbo engex coffee, 1 case of unprocessed oil seltzer, 8 boxes of rust sticks, 6 packs of copper nuggets, 2 boxes of plutonium nuggets, 5 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 2 boxes of oil jelly mix, 1 bottle of fresh rubidium extract, 2 boxes of rubidium biscuits, 1 bag of enriched metallic crumbles, 2 units of alloy tea powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved   
Additional Notes: None

Requested by First Aid: 4 boxes of silicon biscuits, 5 packs of cerium biscuits, 3 packs of unoxidized lithium shavings, 3 packs of grated copper ore, 5 packages of extra chewy oil goodies, 10 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder  
Request Notes: Extra-strong coffee powder please.  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Yikes, looks like you need it. -Toaster

Requested by Huffer: 4 packs of galvanized soup mix, 3 bags of crystal chips, 2 boxes of rubidium drink mix, 4 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Mainframe: 6 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 3 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 3 bags of silica crumbles, 2 units of enriched lead powder, 2 crates of cerium cola, 4 boxes of energon mini cubes, 4 packs of turbo engex coffee  
Request Notes: Yellow mini-cubes if you can find them?  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: I found yellow/orange mixed packs. Close enough? -Toaster

Requested by Highbrow: 5 packs of instant engex coffee, 2 boxes of rubidium power bars, 7 boxes of enriched oil jelly mix, 4 bottles of engine spritzer, 2 boxes of silicon alloy starch, 1 crate of aluminum extract health juice, 3 boxes of crunchy silicon discs, 3 bags of quinacridone crumbles  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Nautica: 4 boxes of mini energon slurp tubes, 4 packs of crunchy rusty cubes, 4 packages of leaded mineral cakes, 2 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 2 bags of silicon salt chips, 6 units of alloy tea powder, 1 box of mineral cake mix, 1 bag of freeze-dried cyberberries and mixed nuts, ¼ crate of galvanized turbo juice, 3 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (with sprinkles), 4 boxes of unprocessed crushed mineral bars  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Ravage: 2 boxes of rubidium biscuits  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: Sorry, I only had one box. Looks like you can’t give the second box to anyone. -Toaster

Requested by Rad: 2 boxes of rubidium biscuits, 6 cubes of polonium extract jelly, 4 boxes of energon candy sticks, 5 bottles of lithium juice, 4 boxes of beryllium crumble cakes, 2 bottles of concentrated bismuth health drink additive, 4 boxes of oil jelly mix, 6 bags of raw iron chips, 2 boxes of cesium chips, 1 bag of mixed nuts, 2 packages of curly straws, 5 boxes of polonium crackers, 5 boxes of continuity soup mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Rodimus: 1 crate of Energulp brand soda  
Request Notes: Your captain is dying of thirst over here! Here lies Rodimus, a shriveled husk of captaincy and it’s Toaster’s fault.   
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: Sorry, they’re still having shipping problems. I really have been submitting your orders but they’re all unfulfilled. And didn’t I see you in Swerve’s last night? You can’t possibly be dying of thirst after last night’s drinking games! -Toaster

Requested by Megatron: 2 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (with sprinkles)  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: Sorry, the shipping center was fresh out. Try again at the next port. -Toaster

Requested by Powerflash: 3 bags of freeze-dried cyberberries and mixed nuts, 2 boxes of rubidium power bars, 2 units of unprocessed aluminum crumbles, 4 bags of crystal chips, 1 box of rubidium drink mix, 5 bottles of engine spritzer, 3 boxes of oil jelly mix, 2 packages of curly straws, 1 crate of galvanized turbo juice  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Approved

Requested by Whirl: 6 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 8 boxes of energon mini snack cubes, 2 packages of curly straws, 1 bag of neon energon additive, 1 crate of galvanized turbo juice, 1 package of those stupid drink umbrellas  
Request Notes: I HATE MAGNUS  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: I gave you the extra strong coffee powder and there were a few unclaimed boxes of enerjolt energy drink mix in the storage room that happened to fall in your shipment. Clumsy me. -Toaster

Requested by Doubletap: 6 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (with sprinkles), 2 packs of fresh alloy crystals, 6 bags of chromium shavings, 8 boxes of mineral tea, 2 boxes of Enerjolt energy drink mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Turbine: 1 bag of quinacridone crumbles, 2 cubes of polonium extract jelly, 4 units of enriched dilithium crystal powder, 4 packs of cerium biscuits, 2 cubes of polonium butter, 6 bags of enriched chemical crackers, 4 packs of shaved lead candies, 6 bottles of lithium juice  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Kindle: 2 boxes of silicon alloy starch, 2 bags of mixed nuts, 5 boxes of silica sticks, 2 boxes of oil cake mix, 2 cases of unprocessed oil seltzer, 6 cubes of aluminum extract jelly, 2 bottles of concentrated bismuth health drink additive, 4 packs of grated copper candies  
Request Notes: Can I get the fizzy/spicy copper candies? It’s a limited time flavor! Please?  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: I found fizzy and spicy separately and they have a dozen flavors so it’s confusing. I threw some of each in your order and hoped for the best. -Toaster

Requested by Rollout: 3 boxes of chrome biscuit mix, 4 bags of enriched metallic crumbles, 2 boxes of cesium chips, 6 boxes of chromed mineral cubes, 2 bottles of galvanized mercury spritzer, 2 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 8 boxes of rust sticks, 2 boxes of foamed chrome-filled snack cakes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Getaway: 4 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 2 boxes of enerjolt energy drink mix, 2 packs of copper nuggets, 1 package of curly straws  
Request Notes: Hypothetically speaking, what would you do if there was a…community effort to ditch Rodimus, Megatron, and the rest of the Megatron supporters and continue with the quest? Would you be with or against the community? Just as a crazy what-if.  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Buddy, if it means not having to deal with insane orders for soda then sign me up for this hypothetical party. -Toaster


	14. Log 14

Requested by Swerve: 10 boxes of energon mini cubes, 8 boxes of engex mini cubes, 4 casks of enriched energon oil, 2 crates of galvanized turbo juice, 8 bottles of energon wine, 8 crates of engex cubes, 12 bottles of mineral oil, 4 crates of polonium, bismuth, wild cyberberry, and mixed mineral flavors of Kremzeek brand juice, 15 bottles of lithium juice, 5 bags of powdered high-octane energon additive, 4 crates of unprocessed liquid energon, 54 boxes of copper drink additives, 2 boxes of mercury drink additives, 1 crate of mineral spritzer, 8 bottles of engine spritzer, 7 bottles of concentrated cobalt flavoring, 2 boxes of ethylbenzene garnish, 4 bottles of concentrated mercury flavoring, 2 bottles of concentrated cerium flavoring, 7 bags of neon energon additive, 30 packages of curly straws, 25 packages of those little plastic drink swords, 50 packages of those little drink umbrellas  
Request Notes: Bar restock! B-)  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Thanks for the free drinks. I sure need them sometimes. -Toaster

Requested by Rollout: 2 boxes of unprocessed crushed mineral bars, 3 units of unprocessed aluminum crumbles, 7 bags of crystal chips, 2 boxes of grated ore cakes, 1 box of individually packaged oil snack cakes (without sprinkles)  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Chromedome: 4 boxes of chromed mineral cubes, 4 bags of silica crumbles, 6 boxes of polonium crackers  
Request Notes: None  
Status: None  
Additional Notes: There was a sale on the crackers so you got 2 extra boxes. -Toaster

Requested by Rung: 3 packs of copper nuggets, 4 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 6 boxes of rust sticks, 6 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 1 cask of sweetened energon juice  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: The sweetened energon juice broke in transit so I substituted with cerium cola. Hopefully that’ll tide you over. -Toaster

Requested by Velocity: 1 bag of mixed nuts, 2 crates of cerium cola, 1 box of crushed silicon snacks, 4 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 6 bags of raw iron chips, 2 bags of quinacridone crumbles, 2 bottles of atomic fizzy juice, 3 boxes of cesium chips  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Toxin: 4 boxes of individually wrapped oil bars, 2 bags of chromium shavings, 2 bags of freeze-dried cyberberries, 1 box of enriched oil jelly mix, 3 cubes of polonium butter, 7 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 6 packs of grated copper ore, 2 packs of galvanized soup mix, 3 packs of turbo engex coffee, 5 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (with sprinkles)  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Fervor: 2 boxes of Enerjolt energy drink mix, 2 packs of crunchy rusty cubes, 3 bags of hot iron alloy chips, 4 boxes of rubidium drink mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved   
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Blaster: 1 Forgiveness  
Request Notes: I’m sorry. I’ll only ask for untoasted things from now on.  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: Take my next three shifts of common area clean-up duty and we’re cool. -Toaster

Requested by Huffer: 6 boxes of rubidium biscuits, 3 bottles of galvanized mercury spritzer, 1 pack of unoxidized lithium shavings, 2 boxes of polonium crackers, 5 crates of cerium cola, 2 boxes of continuity soup mix  
Request Notes: Could I get the mini biscuits?  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: I found tiny biscuits but not mini ones. Is there a difference? I don’t know but included them anyways. -Toaster

Requested by Blades: 5 boxes of gilded aluminum nuggets, 5 boxes of oil cake mix, 2 boxes of mini copper crackers, 6 units of enriched dilithium crystal powder, 5 boxes of chrome biscuit mix, 2 packs of iron filings, 5 boxes of rubidium drink mix, 3 bags of freeze-dried cyberberries, 1 box of crunchy silicon discs, 5 units of alloy tea powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Strafe: 5 bags of silicon salt chips, 3 boxes of oil jelly mix, 8 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes, 4 crates of aluminum extract health juice, 3 packs of grated copper candies, 2 boxes of mineral cake mix, 7 boxes of individually wrapped oil bars, 3 packages of extra chewy oil goodies  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Grotusque: 5 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes, 3 crates of aluminum extract health juice  
Request Notes: Could I get the green snack cubes?  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: I found mixed green and blue. Best I could do. -Toaster

Requested by Powerflash: 3 boxes of crushed copper crumbles, 3 bottles of lithium juice, 2 boxes of grated ore cakes, 1 case of energon mini snack cubes, 2 packs of grated copper ore, 3 bags of freeze-dried cyberberries and mixed nuts, 8 boxes of enriched alloy goodies  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Tailgate: 6 boxes of energon candy sticks, 4 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 2 bottles of lithium juice, 4 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 4 boxes of foamed chrome-filled snack cakes, 4 boxes of cesium chips  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Atomizer: 2 boxes of cesium chips, 8 packs of galvanized soup mix, 3 bottles of engine spritzer, 2 crates of cerium cola, 8 units of alloy tea powder, 10 packs of instant engex coffee, 4 bags of raw iron chips, 2 boxes of oil jelly mix, 2 boxes of rubidium power bars  
Request Notes: Getaway wants to know if you're coming to the meeting at Visages tonight!  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Ugh, why Visages? What meeting? 

Requested by Boss: 2 bags of enriched crystal chips, 5 units of enriched silicon powder, 7 packs of crystallized bismuth snacks, 7 bottles of galvanized mercury spritzer, 4 boxes of polonium crackers, 5 bags of silica crumbles  
Request Notes: extra salty chips plz  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Extra salty it is. You’re the boss. -Toaster

Requested by Ammo: 4 packs of fresh alloy crystals, 2 boxes of rubidium drink mix, 2 packages of extra chewy oil goodies, 4 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 6 packs of shaved lead candies, 4 boxes of mineral cake mix, 6 boxes of energon mini cubes, 3 packs of iron filings, 1 crate of galvanized turbo juice  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: No oil goodies in this shipment so you’re missing those. Better luck at the next port. -Toaster

Requested by Rewind: 2 boxes of individually wrapped oil bars, 3 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (with sprinkles), 4 cases of unprocessed oil seltzer, 3 boxes of chromed mineral cubes, 2 boxes of oil cake mix, 3 boxes of beryllium crumble cakes, 2 packages of curly straws  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None 

Requested by Ravage: 1 box of gilded aluminum nuggets  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Rodimus: 1 crate of Energulp brand soda  
Request Notes: C O M E O N  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: I keep submitting orders and they keep getting kicked back by a customer service autoresponder, or they don’t come in at all. Please. Please give up. Drink something else. I’m begging you. -Toaster

Requested by Crosscut: 2 boxes of rust sticks, 4 boxes of crushed copper crumbles, 6 packs of grated copper candies, 2 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes, 2 bottles of fresh rubidium extract, 1 pack of crunchy rusty cubes, 4 packs of iron powder soup mix, 4 packs of cerium biscuits  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Toaster: 30 boxes of rust sticks, 45 packages of curly straws, 30 cases of energon mini cubes, 25 boxes of energon candy sticks, 30 units of alloy tea powder, 25 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 30 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 25 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 20 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes, 15 boxes of polonium crackers, 8 crates of aluminum extract health juice, 20 boxes of silica sticks, 40 packs of turbo engex coffee, 30 boxes of crushed copper crumbles  
Request Notes: For the common areas.  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None. The common rooms are restocked. -Toaster

Requested by Dogfight: 6 packs of turbo engex coffee, 5 boxes of silicon alloy starch, 1 box of silicon biscuits, 2 packs of crystallized bismuth snacks, 2 packs of iron filings, 6 boxes of crushed silicon snacks, 4 units of alloy tea powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: There was a 2 for the price of 1 sale on the iron filings, so you got 2 extra packs. 

Requested by Nautica: 4 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (with sprinkles), 3 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 2 crates of cerium cola, 6 bags of iron alloy chips, 7 packages of curly straws, 8 bags of raw iron chips, 3 packs of copper nuggets, 2 bags of enriched chemical crackers  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None


	15. Log 15

Requested by Perceptor: 6 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 2 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 3 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 1 box of crushed copper crumbles, 2 boxes of grated ore cakes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None 

Requested by Brainstorm: 6 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 2 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 3 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 1 box of crushed copper crumbles, 2 boxes of grated ore cakes, 6 boxes of instant alloy tea powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None 

Requested by Cyclonus: 4 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 4 bags of silicon salt chips, 4 packs of crystallized bismuth snacks, 2 boxes of chrome biscuit mix, 2 packages of curly straws  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Ten: Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten Ten  
Request Notes: Ten  
Status: ?  
Additional Notes: Sorry buddy, could you rephrase that? -Toaster

Requested by Riptide: 6 units of unprocessed aluminum crumbles, 5 boxes of foamed chrome-filled snack cakes, 2 packs of fresh alloy crystals, 1 bag of freeze-dried cyberberries  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Kindle: 1 box of crushed copper crumbles, 3 bags of freeze-dried cyberberries and mixed nuts, 4 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (without sprinkles), 5 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 2 packs of unprocessed chemical snack cakes  
Request Notes: Do the snack cakes come in hot or spicy flavors?  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)  
Additional Notes: Not in this sector. Sorry. -Toaster

Requested by Doubletap: 2 boxes of individually wrapped oil bars, 5 bags of quinacridone crumbles, 4 boxes of grated ore cakes, 2 boxes of oil jelly mix, 2 boxes of enriched alloy goodies, 3 boxes of energon candy sticks, 5 packs of grated copper ore, 5 bags of enriched metallic crumbles  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None 

Requested by Sureshot: 4 packs of turbo engex coffee, 2 cubes of polonium butter, 2 bottles of atomic fizzy juice, 1 bag of iron alloy chips, 5 packages of leaded mineral cakes, 2 boxes of beryllium crumble cakes, 3 bags of mixed nuts  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by SLapdsh: 2 boxes of chrome biscuit mix,11crate of galvanized turbo juice, 2 boxes of mini energon slurp tubes, 3 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder,packs of crunchy rusty cubes crackers  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved (with exceptions)   
Additional Notes: I couldn’t place the order for the “crunchy rusty cubes crackers” because there was no quantity listed. And “cubes crackers” don’t exist. The 11 crates of turbo juice have been placed in Supply Closet B2 on Deck 25 since Magnus made the closet near your quarters off-limits. -Toaster

REQUESTED BY SIREN: 2 BOXES OF CESIUM CHIPS, 1 CRATE OF ENER-JUICE, 3 CRATES OF CERIUM COLA, 4 BOXES OF OIL JELLY MIX  
REQUEST NOTES: NONE  
STATUS: APPROVED  
ADDITIONAL NOTES: NONE

Requested by Waverider: 4 bottles of concentrated bismuth health drink additive, 2 units of enriched lead powder, 1 case of unprocessed oil seltzer, 3 cubes of aluminum extract jelly, 3 boxes of grated ore cakes, 2 boxes of chromed mineral cubes, 2 boxes of foamed chrome-filled snack cakes, 4 boxes of mini copper crackers  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Nightbeat: 2 boxes of oil cake mix, 3 packs of instant engex coffee, 3 packs of grated copper ore, 4 units of enriched silicon powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None 

Requested by Huffer: 2 bags of silica crumbles, 10 boxes of energon candy sticks, 6 boxes of gilded aluminum nuggets, 3 boxes of rust sticks, 2 boxes of crushed copper crumbles, 3 packs of unprocessed chemical snack cakes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None 

Requested by Hound: 12 boxes of rubidium drink mix, 2 boxes of energon candy sticks, 4 bags of enriched crystal chips, 6 boxes of mini copper crackers, 7 bags of enriched chemical crackers, 3 packages of extra chewy oil goodies, 5 packs of copper nuggets, 5 boxes of silicon biscuits  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Slamdance: 4 bottles of lithium juice, 2 boxes of crunchy silicon discs, 4 crates of cerium cola, 7 boxes of gilded aluminum nuggets, 3 boxes of rubidium drink mix, 2 boxes of energon candy sticks, 3 bags of enriched crystal chips, 4 boxes of mini copper crackers  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Mirage: 12 boxes of energon mini cubes, 10 boxes of engex mini cubes, 2 crates of engex, 15 boxes of chrome drink additives, 5 casks of enriched energon oil, 6 bottles of sweetened spritzer, 6 bottles of bitter spritzer, 2 crates of galvanized turbo juice, 10 crates of engex cubes, 10 crates of black label deluxe engex cubes, 15 bottles of energon wine, 10 bottles of blended energon wine, 10 bottles of blue label energon wine, 10 bottles of red label energon wine, 20 bottles of gold label energon wine, 6 bottles of sparkling copper malt, 8 bottles of francium infused engex, 3 crates of unprocessed liquid energon, 10 boxes of mercury drink additives, 6 boxes of copper drink additives, 6 boxes of cobalt drink additives, 2 boxes of sweetened bismuth drink additive, 5 crates of Kremzeek brand juice [polonium, bismuth, wild cyberberry, iron extract, limited edition “tin-richment,” light oil, dark oil, and concentrated aluminum flavors,] 5 bags of powdered high-ocatne energon additive, 10 bags of neon energon additive, 5 crates of cyber mineral spritzer, 15 bottles of engine spritzer, 10 crates of mineral spritzer, 40 packages of regular straws, 60 packages of curly straws, 15 packages of glitter curly straws, 10 packages of glow-in-the-dark curly straws, 15 jars of preserved cyberberries, 20 packages of metal straws, 60 packages of pressed metal drink umbrellas, 50 packages of glow-in-the-dark drink parasols, 40 packages of neon glitter glow-in-the-dark double-tier drink parasols  
Request Notes: Blue energon mini cubes are again my first choice, but yellow is the second choice and then green. Don’t bother with the pink. Mineral enriched spritzer is an acceptable substitute for the sweetened spritzer, but only if it’s included with sweetened drink additives. The blue and red label energon wine still can’t be the kind that’s exported from Peptex because of the quality/counterfeit issues, but I think we’re far away enough from the affected sectors that Peptex-made wine will be hard to come by in the first place. The gold label energon wine must be the kind that’s sealed with a gold cube topper. Many brands try to emulate the gold label packaging but the official kind is the only one legally allowed to use their trademarked cube stopper. The unprocessed liquid energon must be medium sediment, light sediment is acceptable, sediment-free is unacceptable and I will ask you to send it back. Same crates and sizes as last time for the Kremzeek orders. Regular straws in black or metallic are my first choice, but the dark jewel tones are also acceptable. No striped patterns. I’d still like a matte finish for the pressed metal drink umbrellas, or anything that’s not super polished and trashy. My color choices for the glow-in-the-dark parasols (neon glitter and non-neon glitter) are ranked in order as follows: blue, aquamarine, magenta, bright green, jewel green, yellow, orange, sunset, green/blue gradient, orange/yellow gradient, and hot pink. Thank you, my dear Toaster!  
Status: Approved very reluctantly  
Additional Notes: Don’t you “dear Toaster” me when you won’t even give me free drinks for sourcing your insane orders! I’ll send a dossier of the shipping details to Visages. Also, I still hate you. Only free drinks in perpetuity in exchange for my hard work can rectify this, my dear Mirage. -Toaster

Requested by Atomizer: 2 packs of crystallized bismuth snacks, 2 bottles of melty mercury sauce, 3 bottles of fresh rubidium extract, 2 crates of cerium cola, 10 boxes of enriched oil jelly mix, 8 boxes of chrome biscuit mix, 2 boxes of foamed chrome-filled snack cakes, 6 packages of crushed copper nuggets  
Request Notes:   
Status:   
Additional Notes:

Requested by Blaster: 5 packages of leaded mineral cakes, 3 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes, 9 packs of shaved lead candies, 2 bags of quinacridone crumbles  
Request Notes: See? No toast. Cool?  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Cool. -Toaster

Requested by Mainframe: 4 boxes of individually wrapped oil bars, 2 packages of extra chewy oil goodies, 4 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (with sprinkles), 3 units of enriched lead powder, 3 boxes of oil jelly mix, 10 packs of cadmium cakes  
Request Notes: Can I get the snack cakes with the rainbow sprinkles?  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Found the rainbow sprinkles. -Toaster

Requested by Brawn: 6 boxes of beryllium crumble cakes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Riptide: 4 bags of crystal chips, 7 boxes of Enerjolt energy drink mix, 2 casks of enriched mineral oil, 1 crate of beryllium seltzer, 2 cubes of aluminum extract jelly, 4 boxes of mini energon slurp tubes, 5 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Flex: 10 packs of galvanized soup mix, 3 boxes of polonium crackers, 5 bags of enriched chemical crackers, 6 packs of iron filings, 6 boxes of crunchy silicon discs, 3 boxes of plutonium nuggets, 2 boxes of chewy chemical lumps, 8 boxes of gilded aluminum nuggets, 2 packs of grated copper ore, 4 boxes of mixed metallic cubes (with sprinkles), 4 packages of curly straws  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved, with exceptions  
Additional Notes: They accidentally sent grated iron ore instead of copper ore. I resubmitted the order and in the meantime, enjoy the iron ore. -Toaster

Requested by Rad: 1 box of mineral tea, 6 boxes of iron-enriched mineral bars, 4 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (without sprinkles)  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Crossblades: 3 bottles of concentrated bismuth health drink additive, 3 packs of fresh alloy crystals, 4 bags of enriched crystal chips, 2 cubes of polonium extract jelly, 4 packs of cerium biscuits  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Jackpot: 8 bags of enriched metallic crumbles, 7 crates of aluminum extract health juice, 3 packs of copper nuggets, 2 bottles of atomic fizzy juice, 3 boxes of silicon alloy starch, 2 boxes of chewy chemical lumps  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Grapple: 5 bottles of fresh rubidium extract, 2 boxes of oil jelly mix, 6 boxes of cesium chips, 3 packs of shaved lead candies, 9 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 4 boxes of energon mini cubes, 4 boxes of chrome-enriched mineral bars, 2 boxes of enriched oil jelly mix, 2 units of dioxazine extract  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Bluestreak: 5 boxes of energon candy sticks, 3 bags of silicon salt chips, 2 packs of crystalized bismuth snacks, 3 boxes of gilded aluminum nuggets  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Hoist: 4 bags of silica crumbles, 2 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 3 crates of cerium cola, 2 casks of enriched mineral oil, 3 boxes of mini copper crackers, 3 boxes of salted aluminum discs,1 box of oil cake mix, 3 boxes of iron-enriched mineral bars, 5 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes, 2 bottles of lithium juice, 2 boxes of mixed metallic cubes (without sprinkles)  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Powerflash: 3 boxes of mixed metallic cubes (without sprinkles), 4 boxes of iron-enriched mineral bars, 2 boxes of cesium chips, 3 packages of leaded mineral cakes, 8 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (without sprinkles), 7 boxes of gilded aluminum nuggets, 6 bags of quinacridone crumbles, 6 boxes of silica sticks, 3 boxes of mini energon slurp tubes  
Request Notes: Extra chewy silica sticks and the extra salty chips pls  
Status: Approved, with exceptions  
Additional Notes: I couldn’t find the extra chewy sticks but I got the salty chips. Sent regular sticks instead. -Toaster

Requested by Getaway: 1 attendance to the mutineers party tonight at Visages  
Request Notes: Megatron is gone for good! It’s time to celebrate!  
Status: TBD  
Additional Notes: I’ll think about it, but I’m still fulfilling Mirage’s stupid order. And no offense, I’m not much of a party person. Or a Visages person. Thanks for the invite. -Toaster

Requested by Getaway: N/A  
Request Notes: Care to tell me why 10 crates of Energulp soda were just delivered to my captain’s quarters? 10 crates? Get it out of here!  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: Long story, but the short version is that it was for Rodimus and got lost in transit. No idea why they shipped it all at once and frankly, it’s not my problem. Do whatever you want with it. -Toaster

Requested by Mirage: Why did you deliver 10 crates of this Energulp trash to Visages? I have never, and will never, serve this!   
Request Notes: Get this out of my bar! I have a party to host!  
Status: Don’t care  
Additional Notes: I had nothing to do with this. Talk to Getaway about it. I might not like your orders but I’m not going to waste my time and order 10 crates of junk to mess with you. Deal with them however you want. -Toaster


	16. Log 16

Requested by Hound: 4 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 3 bags of freeze-dried cyberberries, 7 units of enriched lead powder, 3 bottles of melty bismuth sauce  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Highbrow: 10 boxes of polonium soup mix, 6 units of enriched silicon powder, 3 units of enriched dilithium crystal powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Doublecross: 4 bottles of lithium juice, 6 bottles of melty mercury sauce, 2 boxes of chromed mineral cubes, 10 boxes of enriched alloy goodies, ½ crate of galvanized turbo juice, 6 boxes of chewy chemical lumps, 4 packs of unoxidized lithium shavings  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Smokescreen: 3 packs of unprocessed chemical snack cakes, 5 boxes of crunchy silicon discs, 6 boxes of rust sticks, 2 boxes of mineral tea, 6 boxes of mini mercury discs, 2 casks of enriched mineral oil, 4 packs of copper nuggets, 8 boxes of individually wrapped oil bars  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Froid: 2 cases of unprocessed oil seltzer, 6 boxes of chromed mineral cubes  
Request Notes: When I was arriving, I couldn’t help but notice crates of soda being jettisoned from the ship. Order gone wrong?  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Heh, so that’s what Getaway and Mirage did with the Energulp. Don’t worry about it. It was probably expired, anyways. -Toaster

Requested by Hotspot: 2 boxes of chrome biscuit mix, 2 bottles of melty mercury sauce, 2 cubes of polonium extract jelly, 6 bottles of lithium juice, 10 packs of cerium biscuits, 2 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 3 bags of mixed nuts, 10 boxes of mini energon slurp tubes   
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Pointblank: 2 boxes of enriched oil jelly mix, 2 packages of curly straws, 4 boxes of crushed copper crumbles, 2 boxes of mini copper crackers, 3 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 2 crates of aluminum extract health juice  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Inferno: 6 boxes of oil cake mix, 2 packs of iron powder soup mix, 1 crate of galvanized turbo juice  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Ammo: 3 packages of sweet and salty beryllium goodies,12 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes, 8 cubes of polonium butter, 2 boxes of crushed silicon snacks, 5 boxes of rust sticks, 6 boxes of rubidium drink mix, 10 packs of fresh alloy crystals  
Request Notes: Can I get the blue snack cubes and the blue alloy crystals??  
Status: Approved, with exceptions  
Additional Notes: I found the alloy crystals but only 6 boxes of the blue snack cubes. The other 6 boxes are other colors. -Toaster

Requested by Atomizer: 3 bags of iron alloy chips, 4 units of enriched dilithium crystal powder, 6 cases of unprocessed oil seltzer, 2 boxes of plutonium nuggets, 7 packs of grated copper ore, 3 boxes of cesium chips  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Dipstick: 5 bottles of melty mercury sauce, 5 units of alloy tea powder, 6 packs of fresh alloy crystals, 3 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 8 boxes of crushed silicon snacks, 7 boxes of rubidium power bars, 5 boxes of polonium soup mix, 2 boxes of rubidium biscuits  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Rollout: 5 cubes of aluminum extract jelly, 4 bags of quinacridone crumbles, 2 units of enriched silicon powder, 6 packs of galvanized soup mix, 2 bottles of atomic fizzy juice, 7 boxes of chromed mineral cubes, 6 packages of chewy oil goodies, 3 cubes of polonium butter  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Waverider: 3 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 2 boxes of foamed chrome-filled snack cakes, 5 boxes of grated ore cakes, 5 packs of copper nuggets, 2 bags of silica crumbles, 6 bags of enriched chemical crackers, 2 packs of instant engex coffee, 6 boxes of polonium crackers, 5 units of enriched lead powder  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Blaster: 5 bottles of fresh rubidium extract, 2 packs of grated copper candies, 3 bags of freeze-dried cyberberries, 5 boxes of enriched oil jelly mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Toaster: 20 boxes of rust sticks, 40 packages of curly straws, 25 cases of energon mini cubes, 20 boxes of energon candy sticks, 25 units of alloy tea powder, 20 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 25 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 15 boxes of powdered copper drink mix, 20 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes, 15 boxes of chrome-enriched beryllium bars, 6 crates of aluminum extract health juice, 20 boxes of salted aluminum discs, 40 packs of turbo engex coffee, 30 boxes of crushed copper crumbles, 15 packages of sweet and salty beryllium goodies  
Request Notes: For the common areas.  
Status: None  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Strafe: 10 packs of unprocessed chemical snack cakes, 2 boxes of crunchy silicon discs, 6 bags of iron alloy chips, 6 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (with sprinkles), 6 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 7 packs of grated copper ore, 7 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (without sprinkles), 2 boxes of polonium crackers, 4 boxes of unprocessed crushed mineral bars  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Perceptor: 6 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 1 box of instant alloy tea powder, 3 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars, 1 box of mixed metallic cubes (without sprinkles)  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Getaway: N/A  
Request Notes: We missed you at the party! I’ve been thinking…since we’re all working hard to expedite this quest and finish what we started (under more effective leadership, of course,) it doesn’t make sense to be spending so much on non-essentials. Not that I don’t appreciate you, but I’m reducing the budget for this side project. You’ll find the new budget in the attached file.  
[ATTACHED: New_NonEss_Provisions_Budget_Ver2_Final_FinalFinal_V3.chart]  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: Damn, going to have to get creative with some orders but I can work with this. You’re the captain, so you have to break this news to Mirage. -Toaster

Requested by Rook: 2 boxes of grated ore cakes, 3 boxes of plutonium nuggets, 1 box of mineral loaf mix  
Request Notes: Fine-grated ore cakes please and thanks!  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Doublecross: 3 boxes of mini mercury discs, 1 bag of freeze-dried cyberberries and mixed nuts, 3 packs of grated copper candies  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Atomizer: 4 packs of cerium biscuits, 2 bags of raw iron chips, 2 boxes of continuity soup mix, 3 packs of copper nuggets, 5 boxes of rubidium power bars, 3 packs of fresh alloy crystals  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved, with exceptions  
Additional Notes: The non-essential provisions budget was cut, so I had to replace the usual power bars with a generic brand. If you have issues with it, take it up with Getaway. -Toaster

Requested by Repugnus: 3 packages of curly straws, 5 units of enriched silicon powder, 2 boxes of polonium soup mix, 6 packs of unprocessed chemical snack cakes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved, with exceptions  
Additional Notes: The captain cut the non-essential provisions budget and you don’t need that many packs of snack cakes. You get three packs. -Toaster

Requested by Boss: 2 bottles of fresh rubidium extract, 4 boxes of individually wrapped oil bars, 5 boxes of chewy chemical lumps, 6 boxes of cesium chips  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved, with exceptions  
Additional Notes: Thanks to non-essential budget cuts, I have to reduce order quantities. You get 3 boxes of cesium chips, but an extra bottle of rubidium extract because there was a 2-for-1 sale. If you have any complaints, send them to Getaway. -Toaster


	17. Log 17

Requested by Powerflash: 3 packs of crystallized bismuth snacks, 2 cases of unprocessed oil seltzer, 3 boxes of crushed copper crumbles, 5 packages of leaded mineral cakes, 2 packages of crushed copper nuggets, 2 bottles of atomic fizzy juice, 2 packs of iron powder soup mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved, with exceptions  
Additional Notes: No doubt you’ve heard about the budget cuts by now. I amended your order to 1 case of unprocessed oil seltzer. -Toaster

Requested by Boss: N/A  
Request Notes: Getaway, what’s with these budget cuts?  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: [Complaint automatically forwarded to Getaway]

Requested by Waverider: 1 bottle of concentrated bismuth health drink additive, 3 boxes of crunchy silicon discs, 3 boxes of mixed metallic cubes (without sprinkles), 3 boxes of unprocessed crushed mineral bars, 4 bags of enriched metallic crumbles, 2 packs of instant engex coffee  
Request Notes: I have some coupons for the silicon discs and mineral bars! Does that help?  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Absolutely! Could you spread the word about using more coupons? -Toaster

Requested by Aquabat: 3 boxes of silicon medallions, 7 boxes of silica sticks, 6 boxes of oil jelly mix, 2 boxes of enriched oil jelly mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved, with exceptions  
Additional Notes: Had to cut the oil jelly mix quantity down to 3. Sorry. -Toaster

Requested by Atomizer: 2 cubes of polonium butter, 3 bags of quinacridone crumbles  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Pointblank: 3 boxes of beryllium medallions (without nuts), 3 bags of enriched chemical crackers, 2 boxes of mineral tea, 1 box of salted aluminum discs, 2 boxes of rubidium biscuits, 2 boxes of silicon biscuits, 3 boxes of silicon alloy starch, 5 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (without sprinkles)  
Request Notes: I found coupons for the crackers and biscuits!   
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Your coupons were expired and they were out of the snack cakes. -Toaster

Requested by Froid: 3 boxes of instant chrome coffee powder, 4 boxes of mixed metallic cubes (with sprinkles)  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Grapple: 3 bottles of galvanized mercury spritzer, 2 boxes of foamed chrome-filled snack cakes, 2 units of unprocessed aluminum crumbles, 2 boxes of rubidium drink mix, 4 bags of enriched crystal chips  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Ammo: 3 boxes of salted aluminum discs, 3 boxes of beryllium crumble cakes, 8 boxes of silica sticks, 4 boxes of powdered copper drink mix  
Request Notes: I have coupons too!  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: Success! -Toaster

Requested by Riptide: 3 boxes of mini silicon medallions, 2 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes, 2 units of enriched silicon powder  
Request Notes: Waverider gave me a coupon for the mini snack cubes.  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: It was a buy 2 get 1 free offer, so now you have 3 boxes of mini snack cubes. Enjoy. -Toaster

REQUESTED BY SIREN: 2 BOXES OF GILDED ALUMINUM NUGGETS, 5 BOXES OF FOAMED CHROME-FILLED SNACK CAKES, 5 BOXES OF MINERAL CAKE MIX, 10 PACKS OF CRUNCHY RUSTY CUBES  
REQUEST NOTES: NONE  
STATUS: APPROVED WITH EXCEPTIONS  
ADDITIONAL NOTES: THANKS TO THE BUDGET CUTS FOR NON-ESSENTIAL PROVISIONS, I HAD TO CUT YOUR ORDER DOWN TO 5 BOXES OF CRUNCHY RUSTY CUBES. TAKE IT UP WITH GETAWAY IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT. -TOASTER

REQUESTED BY SIREN: N/A  
REQUEST NOTES: WE HAVE FEWER CREW MEMBERS ON BOARD SO WOULDN’T THE SNACK BUDGET BE BIGGER FOR ALL OF US?  
STATUS: N/A  
ADDITIONAL NOTES: [COMPLAINT AUTOMATICALLY FORWARDED TO GETAWAY]

Requested by Mainframe: 2 casks of enriched mineral oil, 6 boxes of plutonium nuggets, 2 packs of iron filings, 6 boxes of individually wrapped oil bars  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved, with exceptions  
Additional Notes: Due to the captain’s recent non-essential provisional budget cuts, all orders will be limited to a quantity of 5 and no crate orders will be accepted until further notice. Any complaints will be automatically be forwarded to Getaway. Thank you for your understanding. -Toaster [This has been an automatic response]

Requested by Rad: 4 boxes of chrome-enriched mineral bars, 6 boxes of rubidium drink mix, 2 boxes of crushed copper crumbles, 4 boxes of individually packaged beryllium bars  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved, with exceptions  
Additional Notes: Due to the captain’s recent non-essential provisional budget cuts, all orders will be limited to a quantity of 5 and no crate orders will be accepted until further notice. Any complaints will be automatically be forwarded to Getaway. Thank you for your understanding. -Toaster [This has been an automatic response]

Requested by Mainframe: N/A  
Request Notes: Nobody had problems with an order of oil bars before!  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: [Complaint automatically forwarded to Getaway]

Requested by Hoist: 2 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 2 packs of cerium biscuits, 3 bottles of atomic fizzy juice, 5 units of enriched lead powder  
Request Notes: I have a coupon for atomic fizzy juice!  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Huffer: 2 boxes of polonium crackers, 5 boxes of rubidium biscuits, ½ crate of galvanized turbo juice, 3 boxes of chewy chemical lumps, 4 units of dioxazine extract  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved, with exceptions  
Additional Notes: Due to the captain’s recent non-essential provisional budget cuts, all orders will be limited to a quantity of 5 and no crate orders will be accepted until further notice. Any complaints will be automatically be forwarded to Getaway. Thank you for your understanding. -Toaster [This has been an automatic response]

Requested by Huffer: N/A  
Request Notes: The crates aren’t that big! What gives, Getaway?  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: [Complaint automatically forwarded to Getaway]

Requested by Sunder: Life Cord  
Request Notes: None  
Status: What?  
Additional Notes: No! Are you even a crew member? -Toaster

Requested by Crosscut: 4 cubes of polonium butter, 3 boxes of unprocessed crushed mineral bars, 2 boxes of chrome biscuit mix, 5 bottles of galvanized mercury spritzer, 2 units of unprocessed aluminum crumbles, 6 bags of silica crumbles  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved, with exceptions  
Additional Notes: Due to the captain’s recent non-essential provisional budget cuts, all orders will be limited to a quantity of 5 and no crate orders will be accepted until further notice. Any complaints will be automatically be forwarded to Getaway. Thank you for your understanding. -Toaster [This has been an automatic response]

Requested by Jackpot: 6 boxes of mixed metallic cubes (without sprinkles), 3 bags of freeze-dried cyberberries and mixed nuts, 6 boxes of cesium chips  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved, with exceptions  
Additional Notes: Due to the captain’s recent non-essential provisional budget cuts, all orders will be limited to a quantity of 5 and no crate orders will be accepted until further notice. Any complaints will be automatically be forwarded to Getaway. Thank you for your understanding. -Toaster [This has been an automatic response]

Requested by Bluestreak: 2 bottles of melty bismuth sauce, 4 boxes of energon mini cubes, 4 packages of sweet and salty beryllium goodies  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Gears: 6 boxes of mineral tea, 3 boxes of enriched oil jelly mix, 2 bags of enriched crystal chips  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved, with exceptions  
Additional Notes: Due to the captain’s recent non-essential provisional budget cuts, all orders will be limited to a quantity of 5 and no crate orders will be accepted until further notice. Any complaints will be automatically be forwarded to Getaway. Thank you for your understanding. -Toaster [This has been an automatic response]

Requested by Gears: N/A  
Request Notes: You cut the snack budget are you serious???????  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: [Complaint automatically forwarded to Getaway]


	18. Log 18

Requested by Smokescreen: 3 boxes of mixed metallic cubes (with sprinkles), 8 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes, 5 units of enriched silicon powder, 2 bags of silicon salt chips, 2 packs of galena snaps, 3 boxes of chrome-enriched mineral bars, 5 boxes of chewy chemical lumps  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved, with exceptions  
Additional Notes: Due to the captain’s recent non-essential provisional budget cuts, all orders will be limited to a quantity of 5 and no crate orders will be accepted until further notice. Any complaints will be automatically be forwarded to Getaway. Thank you for your understanding. -Toaster [This has been an automatic response]

Requested by Smokescreen: N/A  
Request Notes: What’s wrong with my order? It’s totally normal. I can’t go on a quest without good snacks!  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: [Complaint automatically forwarded to Getaway]

Requested by Getaway: 4 packs of crystallized bismuth snacks, 2 boxes of beryllium crumble cakes, 2 packages of leaded mineral cakes, 6 boxes of salted aluminum discs  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved, with exceptions  
Additional Notes: Due to the captain’s recent non-essential provisional budget cuts, all orders will be limited to a quantity of 5 and no crate orders will be accepted until further notice. Any complaints will be automatically be forwarded to Getaway. Thank you for your understanding. -Toaster [This has been an automatic response]

Requested by Getaway: N/A  
Request Notes: You’re the reason I’ve been getting so many complaints?? We need to talk.  
Status: Uh oh  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Huffer: 2 crates of ener-juice, 3 boxes of crushed copper crumbles, 3 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 2 bottles of engine spritzer, 4 packs of fresh alloy crystals, 8 packs of instant engex coffee, 8 packs of turbo engex coffee, 2 boxes of silicon biscuits  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved, with exceptions  
Additional Notes: Due to recent non-essential provisional budget cuts and the need to finish our mission, all orders will be capped at 5 different items with a maximum quantity of 5 per item and no crate orders will be accepted until further notice. Any complaints will be automatically be forwarded to the Non-Essential Provision Acquisition Department to be dealt with at a future date. Thank you for your understanding. [This has been an automatic message approved by Captain Getaway]

Requested by Grotusque: 3 boxes of unprocessed crushed mineral bars, 4 units of unprocessed aluminum crumbles, 2 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 4 packs of crunchy rusty cubes, 2 cubes of aluminum extract jelly, 5 bags of quinacridone crumbles  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved, with exceptions  
Additional Notes: Due to recent non-essential provisional budget cuts and the need to finish our mission, all orders will be capped at 5 different items with a maximum quantity of 5 per item and no crate orders will be accepted until further notice. Any complaints will be automatically be forwarded to the Non-Essential Provision Acquisition Department to be dealt with at a future date. Thank you for your understanding. [This has been an automatic message approved by Captain Getaway]

Requested by Grotusque: N/A  
Request Notes: No crumbles? :(  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: [Complaint automatically forwarded to the Non-Essential Provision Acquisition Department]

Requested by Doublecross: 2 boxes of beryllium medallions (with nuts), 3 boxes of gilded aluminum nuggets, 4 boxes of mixed metallic cubes (without sprinkles)  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved  
Additional Notes: None

Requested by Sunder: 25 Life Cords!  
Request Notes: None  
Status: No!  
Additional Notes: Gross, no!! I’m too busy to be dealing with pranks! Don’t ask me again! -Toaster

Requested by Inferno: 4 packs of cadmium cakes, 5 bags of freeze-dried cyberberries, 5 boxes of silicon alloy starch, 6 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (without sprinkles)  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved, with exceptions  
Additional Notes: Due to recent non-essential provisional budget cuts and the need to finish our mission, all orders will be capped at 5 different items with a maximum quantity of 5 per item and no crate orders will be accepted until further notice. Any complaints will be automatically be forwarded to the Non-Essential Provision Acquisition Department to be dealt with at a future date. Thank you for your understanding. [This has been an automatic message approved by Captain Getaway]

Requested by Inferno: N/A  
Request Notes: What’s wrong with my snack order? Not cool!  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: [Complaint automatically forwarded to the Non-Essential Provision Acquisition Department]

Requested by Brawn: 2 packages of extra chewy oil goodies, 2 cases of energon mini snack cubes, 4 packs of cerium biscuits, 4 boxes of mineral loaf mix, 1 bag of raw iron chips, 1 pack of crystallized bismuth snacks, 3 boxes of enriched energon mini snack cubes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Approved, with exceptions  
Additional Notes: Due to recent non-essential provisional budget cuts and the need to finish our mission, all orders will be capped at 5 different items with a maximum quantity of 5 per item and no crate orders will be accepted until further notice. Any complaints will be automatically be forwarded to the Non-Essential Provision Acquisition Department to be dealt with at a future date. Thank you for your understanding. [This has been an automatic message approved by Captain Getaway]

Requested by Brawn: N/A  
Request Notes: You don’t mess with someone’s snack order!   
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: [Complaint automatically forwarded to the Non-Essential Provision Acquisition Department]

Requested by Mirage: 10 boxes of energon mini cubes, 15 boxes of engex mini cubes, 2 crates of engex, 10 boxes of chrome drink additives, 15 crates of engex cubes, 8 crates of black label deluxe engex cubes, 10 bottles of energon wine, 5 bottles of blended energon wine, 5 bottles of blue label energon wine, 10 bottles of red label energon wine, 25 bottles of gold label energon wine, 6 bottles of sparkling copper malt, 10 bottles of francium infused engex, 3 crates of unprocessed liquid energon, 5 casks of enriched energon oil, 5 bottles of sweetened spritzer, 6 bottles of bitter spritzer, 2 crates of galvanized turbo juice, 15 boxes of mercury drink additives, 6 boxes of copper drink additives, 6 boxes of cobalt drink additives, 2 boxes of sweetened bismuth drink additive, 5 crates of Kremzeek brand juice [polonium, bismuth, wild cyberberry, iron extract, limited edition “tin-richment,” light oil, dark oil, and concentrated aluminum flavors,] 10 bags of powdered high-ocatne energon additive, 10 bags of neon energon additive, 5 crates of cyber mineral spritzer, 10 bottles of engine spritzer, 12 crates of mineral spritzer, 40 packages of regular straws, 40 packages of curly straws, 20 packages of glitter curly straws, 15 packages of glow-in-the-dark curly straws, 10 jars of preserved cyberberries, 15 packages of metal straws, 60 packages of pressed metal drink umbrellas, 20 packages of glow-in-the-dark drink parasols, 40 packages of neon glitter glow-in-the-dark double-tier drink parasols  
Request Notes: Blue energon mini cubes are once again my first choice, but yellow is the second choice and then green. I won’t accept pink. Mineral enriched spritzer is an acceptable substitute for the sweetened spritzer, but only if it’s included with sweetened drink additives. I liked what you delivered last time so if you could repeat that feat, I would be very happy. The blue and red label energon wine can’t be the kind that’s exported from Peptex because of the quality/counterfeit issues. What you procured last time was acceptable. Another reminder that the gold label energon wine must be the kind that’s sealed with a gold cube topper. Half the shipment I got had the gold polyhedron knockoff topper and I had to send them back. The unprocessed liquid energon must be medium, light sediment is acceptable, sediment-free is unacceptable and I will ask you to send it back. But the last order was adequate, and I trust I won’t have to do that. Same crates and sizes as usual for the Kremzeek orders. Regular straws in black or metallic are my preferred choice, but the dark jewel tones are also acceptable. No patterns of any kind, please. The matte finish works best for the pressed metal drink umbrellas, or anything that’s not overly-polished and low-class. My color choices for the glow-in-the-dark parasols (neon glitter and non-neon glitter) are ranked in order as follows (modified from my last order:) blue, magenta, aquamarine ombre, gold ombre, jewel green, jewel blue, yellow-orange, sunset, and hot pink. Absolutely no fluorescent pink.  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: Due to recent non-essential provisional budget cuts and the need to finish our mission, all orders will be capped at 5 different items with a maximum quantity of 5 per item and no crate orders will be accepted until further notice. Any complaints will be automatically be forwarded to the Non-Essential Provision Acquisition Department to be dealt with at a future date. Thank you for your understanding. [This has been an automatic message approved by Captain Getaway]

Requested by Mirage: N/A  
Request Notes: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: Ah, Getaway didn’t break the news to you. -Toaster


	19. Log 19

Requested by Sunder: 30 Life Cords  
Request Notes: None  
Status: DENIED  
Additional Notes: NO NO NO

[Internal Note: This is the worst quest ever. Getaway, you suck. I’m taking a break. Maybe forever. If you visit my hab I will NOT answer so don’t even try. -Toaster]

Requested by Powerflash: 3 boxes of dilithium crumbles, 5 boxes of rust sticks, 2 boxes of oil cake mix, 3 boxes of mini energon slurp tubes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: [Starting now, all non-essential orders will be suspended and automatically forwarded to the acting captain until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation.]

Requested by Boss: 2 cases of unprocessed oil seltzer, 1 box of instant chrome coffee powder, 3 boxes of powdered copper drink mix  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: [Starting now, all non-essential orders will be suspended and automatically forwarded to the acting captain until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation.]

Requested by Grapple: 4 packages of extra chewy oil goodies, 4 boxes of rubidium drink mix, 2 boxes of individually wrapped oil bars  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: [Starting now, all non-essential orders will be suspended and automatically forwarded to the acting captain until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation.]

REQUESTED BY SIREN: 4 BOXES OF ENRICHED ALLOY GOODIES, 1 BOX OF BERYLLIUM CRUMBLE CAKES, 1 BOX OF MIXED METALLIC CUBES (WITH SPRINKLES), 2 BOXES OF POLONIUM SOUP MIX, 2 PACKS OF GALVANIZED SOUP MIX  
REQUEST NOTES: NONE  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: [Starting now, all non-essential orders will be suspended and automatically forwarded to the acting captain until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation.]

Requested by Riptide: 5 boxes of crunchy silicon discs, 2 boxes of mixed metallic cubes (without sprinkles), 2 boxes of iced crumble discs, 2 bags of quinacridone crumbles  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: [Starting now, all non-essential orders will be suspended and automatically forwarded to the acting captain until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation.]

Requested by Riptide: N/A  
Request Notes: :(  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: [Starting now, all non-essential orders will be suspended and automatically forwarded to the acting captain until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation.]

Requested by Froid: 3 packs of shaved lead candies, 3 bags of silica crumbles, 2 boxes of chrome-enriched mineral bars  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: [Starting now, all non-essential orders will be suspended and automatically forwarded to the acting captain until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation.]

Requested by Jackpot: 4 packs of galena snaps, 2 packages of sweet and salty beryllium goodies, 1 box of chewy chemical lumps, 3 boxes of energon candy sticks  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: [Starting now, all non-essential orders will be suspended and automatically forwarded to the acting captain until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation.]

Requested by Blaster: 2 boxes of individually packaged oil snack cakes (without sprinkles), 1 pack of crystallized bismuth snacks, 2 boxes of unprocessed crushed mineral bars, 3 packages of chewy oil goodies  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: [Starting now, all non-essential orders will be suspended and automatically forwarded to the acting captain until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation.]

Requested by Blaster: N/A  
Request Notes: Toaster, are you ok?  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: [Starting now, all non-essential orders will be suspended and automatically forwarded to the acting captain until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation.]

Requested by Perceptor: 4 bags of crystal chips, 4 bags of enriched chemical crackers, 4 packages of leaded mineral cakes  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Denied  
Additional Notes: [Starting now, all non-essential orders will be suspended and automatically forwarded to the acting captain until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation]

Requested by Slapdash: Fresh Sparks  
Request Notes: None  
Status: What?  
Additional Notes: [Starting now, all non-essential orders will be suspended and automatically forwarded to the acting captain until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation]

Requested by Bluestreak: Fresh Sparks  
Request Notes: None  
Status: No!  
Additional Notes: [Starting now, all non-essential orders will be suspended and automatically forwarded to the acting captain until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation]

Requested by Blaster: Fresh Sparks  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Not you, too!  
Additional Notes: [Starting now, all non-essential orders will be suspended and automatically forwarded to the acting captain until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation]

Requested by Hoist: Fresh Sparks  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Denied!  
Additional Notes: [Starting now, all non-essential orders will be suspended and automatically forwarded to the acting captain until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation]

Requested by Mainframe: Fresh Sparks  
Request Notes: None  
Status: Denied!!  
Additional Notes: [Starting now, all non-essential orders will be suspended and automatically forwarded to the acting captain until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation]

Requested by : N/A  
Request Notes: Thank you for the snack orders over these past few months. Especially the sweets. I appreciated it and wish you well.  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: [Starting now, all non-essential orders will be suspended and automatically forwarded to the acting captain until further notice. Thank you for your cooperation.]

Requested by Rodimus: N/A  
Request Notes: I’m back in the captain’s seat! And the system forwarded dozens of orders and complaints to me. What happened?   
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Blaster: N/A  
Request Notes: I’m okay now. Getaway, Froid, and his nasty friend are gone for good. And the sparkeater virus was cured! I should have mentioned that first! Please come out of your room, if you’re in there.  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Rodimus: N/A  
Request Notes: I’m not mad about the mutiny. 100% forgiveness for anyone who took part.  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Rodimus: N/A  
Request Notes: Mims went through the records and gave me the short version of what happened after we got kicked off. I’m sorry.   
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Ratchet: N/A  
Request Notes: Glad to hear you made it without getting turned into a sparkeater. Comm me so we can schedule a full wellness check. It’s mandatory for all crew members.  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Rodimus: N/A  
Request Notes: Megs and I will talk to the whole crew first and you’re invited. After that, can we talk?  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: 

Requested by Minimus Ambus: N/A  
Request Notes: In one hour, there will be a mandatory meeting for all Lost Light crew members. I expect you to join us on the main deck for the official quest debriefing.  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Swerve: N/A  
Request Notes: Toaster! Buddy!! You survived!!! I can’t believe it!!!! Come to my reopening and I’ll scrounge up a free drink for you! There’s a stash that Getaway didn’t destroy.  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Minimus Ambus: N/A  
Request Notes: In two hours, we will be holding a vote on a possible quest continuation after a presentation from our science and engineering team. Attendance is mandatory. Please join the rest of the crew on the main deck.  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Rodimus: N/A  
Request Notes: Thanks for hearing me out earlier. Being the Provisions Officer is a hard job. And you’ve done a great job! Seriously! I couldn’t have picked a better toaster! Now some of the new guys have a proposition for you.  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Misfire: N/A  
Request Notes: We’re the Scavengers! You saw us at the meetings!  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Krok: N/A  
Request Notes: Rodimus and the crew talked about you and your snack job. A lot. They like you! You sound like a decent guy. But you need help. No wonder you stopped.  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Crankcase: N/A  
Request Notes: How’s one little toaster gonna get all the new snack orders by himself? He can’t.  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Spinister: N/A  
Request Notes: Us? We scavenge things. All kinds of things. Food, too.  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Fulcrum: N/A  
Request Notes: We’re kind of experts at it by this point.  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Nickle: N/A  
Request Notes: And there’s lots to find in a new universe.  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Grimlock: N/A  
Request Notes: We can help!  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Misfire: N/A  
Request Notes: We want you to join us! Er, we want to join you.  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Rodimus: N/A  
Request Notes: How would you like an entire provisions team? You get help, these guys get to keep doing what they’re already good at doing, and everyone wins!  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Megatron: N/A  
Request Notes: As the provisions officer you’ll oversee the team and delegate tasks to the Scavengers. I can personally vouch for them.  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Minimus Ambus: N/A  
Request Notes: I’ve already drafted finer details of this arrangement proposal, attached below. It’s a simple arrangement but open to amendment if there are any concerns.  
[ATTACHED: Lost_Light_Provisions_Acquisition_Team_Proposal.docu]   
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Rodimus: N/A  
Request Notes: I won’t even be able to ask for Energulp soda because it doesn’t exist in this universe! Win-win!  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Rodimus: N/A  
Request Notes: Well, I’ll never get to drink Energulp soda again. But that’s the price I pay for starting a new quest.  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Fulcrum: N/A  
Request Notes: Do you want us to join you?  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Misfire: N/A  
Request Notes: We’ll even make you an honorary Scavenger if you want!  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Krok: N/A  
Request Notes: But you can’t be in charge of the Scavengers all the time. That’s my job. You’ll just be in charge of us when we’re on-duty.  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Crankcase: N/A  
Request Notes: What do you say?  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: N/A

Requested by Toaster: 1 Provisions Acquisition Team  
Request Notes: How can I say no to that? Meet me at Swerve’s tomorrow for our first official team conference.  
Status: N/A  
Additional Notes: Thank you. -Toaster: Head Provisions Officer of the Lost Light and Honorary Scavenger


End file.
